Un choque con el cielo
by Jenny Flint
Summary: ... segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, a menos de que la primera parte haya sido peor. Ahora intentaré meter una multiinvasión extraterrestre... En Taro Adun!
1. Presentación

PRIMERA PARTE: Vientos De Tormenta  
  
CAPÍTULO I: Propuestas en la oscuridad  
  
Era más de medianoche, y la luna menguante brillaba débilmente en lo alto del cielo. Una joven de 16 años despertó sobresaltada. Se pasó la mano suavemente por la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que estaba soñando... una playa de arenas blancas y un templo en un bosque... un manto gris y una joya verde... una espada y una gota plateada, y al final... una oscuridad profunda, con un terror inmenso que provenía de ella............ Dejó su ensimismamiento por un apremiante deseo de salir. Se vistió de prisa y abrió la ventana. La noche era tibia, y una brisa ligera le acarició la cara. Salió procurando no hacer ruido, y caminó sin rumbo por un tiempo, o al menos eso le pareció, hasta que una voz la llamó desde las sombras. – Usted es Sakura, a menos que mis ojos me engañen  
– Sí – respondió esta, mientras observaba a su interlocutor. Era un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos profundos color lila. Su voz era solemne y grave, y revelaba una sabiduría y nobleza semejantes a las de un rey... entonces se percató del incómodo silencio que había, y sintió que debía romperlo.  
– ¿Quién es usted?  
–... No debe saberlo ahora – dijo al fin –. No la llamé para eso.  
– ¿Cómo? ¿Usted me llamó? ¿Para qué?  
– Sí. Para ayudarla. Tiene una carga pesada e involuntaria, que superará sus fuerzas dentro de poco.  
– ¿De qué habla? – preguntó recelosa.  
– De las cartas, y de sus guardianes.  
– Ellos no son una carga – dijo enfadada  
– Ahora quizá no, pero pronto lo serán, y tendrá que elegir entre ellos y sus seres queridos.  
– ¿Es una amenaza?  
– No. Es un aviso, y una oferta. Déme su permiso, y los llevaré a un lugar seguro.  
– ¿Ah, sí? Dígame, ¿cuál es un "lugar seguro"?  
– Donde el enemigo no pueda encontrarlos.  
– ¿El enemigo?  
– Sí. Tratarán de acercarse a usted con palabras amables, y antes de que se de cuenta, le habrán quitado su vida, su familia y su libertad.  
– Pero...  
– Sólo piénselo. Que descanse. – dicho esto, alzó una mano, y Sakura ya no supo nada más. 


	2. Propuestas en la oscuridad

PRIMERA PARTE  
  
CAPÍTULO I: Propuestas en la oscuridad  
  
Era más de medianoche, y la luna menguante brillaba débilmente en lo alto del cielo. Una joven de 16 años despertó sobresaltada. Se pasó la mano suavemente por la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que estaba soñando. una playa de arenas blancas y un templo en un bosque. un manto gris y una joya verde. una espada y una gota plateada, y al final. una oscuridad profunda, con un terror inmenso que provenía de ella.... Dejó su ensimismamiento por un apremiante deseo de salir. Se vistió de prisa y abrió la ventana. La noche era tibia, y una brisa ligera le acarició la cara. Salió procurando no hacer ruido, y caminó sin rumbo por un tiempo, o al menos eso le pareció, hasta que una voz la llamó desde las sombras. - Usted es Sakura, a menos que mis ojos me engañen  
- Sí - respondió esta, mientras observaba a su interlocutor. Era un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos profundos color lila. Su voz era solemne y grave, y revelaba una sabiduría y nobleza semejantes a las de un rey. entonces se percató del incómodo silencio que había, y sintió que debía romperlo.  
- ¿Quién es usted?  
-. No debe saberlo ahora - dijo al fin -. No la llamé para eso.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Usted me llamó? ¿Para qué?  
- Sí. Para ayudarla. Tiene una carga pesada e involuntaria, que superará sus fuerzas dentro de poco.  
- ¿De qué habla? - preguntó recelosa.  
- De las cartas, y de sus guardianes.  
- Ellos no son una carga - dijo enfadada  
- Ahora quizá no, pero pronto lo serán, y tendrá que elegir entre ellos y sus seres queridos.  
- ¿Es una amenaza?  
- No. Es un aviso, y una oferta. Déme su permiso, y los llevaré a un lugar seguro.  
- ¿Ah, sí? Dígame, ¿cuál es un "lugar seguro"?  
- Donde el enemigo no pueda encontrarlos.  
- ¿El enemigo?  
- Sí. Tratarán de acercarse a usted con palabras amables, y antes de que se de cuenta, le habrán quitado su vida, su familia y su libertad.  
- Pero.  
- Sólo piénselo. Que descanse. - dicho esto, alzó una mano, y Sakura ya no supo nada más. 


	3. Una batalla milenaria

CAPÍTULO II: Una batalla milenaria  
  
Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó en su cama. Se incorporó con desgana, y notó que la ventana estaba abierta. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Se cambió de ropa y bajó a desayunar y despedirse de su padre. Iría a una excavación, y no lo vería en 3 semanas. Su hermano estaba estudiando en otra ciudad, así que se quedaría casi sola. Recordó que era el último día de clases, así que era prácticamente libre. Al terminar las clases fue con sus amigas a tomar un helado, y cuando regresó a casa ya era noche cerrada. - No deberías regresar tan tarde - dijo una voz dulce con un ligero tono de reproche. - Hola, Yue. - Tienes visitas - dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia la sala. Lo primero que vio fue a Kerberos, que estaba cerca de la entrada; y después, a una figura extraña y familiar a la vez, un hombre alto de envuelto en una capa gris, de pie en el centro de la sala. Entonces recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior. - Es usted - acertó a decir. El hombre saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza. - Perdón por venir sin avisar. Necesito su respuesta. - Yo. no estoy segura - volteó a ver a los dos guardianes, indecisa. - Ya sabemos lo que pasa - dijo el león en voz baja. - Así es. Llevo aquí apenas el tiempo suficiente para haberles explicado nuestra conversación de anoche. Aunque su respuesta es urgente, comprendo que aun no tenga idea de la magnitud de esta situación. ¿Tiene las cartas consigo? - No. - Por favor, vaya por ellas. Supongo que también deberían conocer la situación. Obedeció en silencio y fue por las cartas. Antes siempre las llevaba con ella, pero no las había necesitado en mucho tiempo. Cuando regresó, él volvió a hablar. - Gracias. Si están de acuerdo, podríamos dar un pequeño paseo mientras hablamos. No considero que éste sea un buen lugar para hablar de esto. Sakura miró a los guardianes. Yue se encogió de hombros y Kerberos asintió con la cabeza. Inconscientemente, seguía pidiéndoles permiso para cosas de ese estilo, dado que no creía tener suficiente experiencia. - De acuerdo - dijo al fin - Pero. - No se preocupe. Nadie nos verá. Salieron. Las estrellas extrañaban a la luna. Caminaron un rato, y entonces el hombre de la capa gris empezó a hablar. - Primero que nada, mi nombre es Esteldal, y soy mucho más viejo de lo que parezco - tomó aire y continuó -. Desde el principio de los tiempos, el bien y el mal (o, como ustedes los llaman, el cielo y el infierno) han peleado por el control de este mundo. Ninguno ha logrado una victoria definitiva. Ahora, el infierno planea usar a las cartas y sus guardianes para sus fines. Por eso debo llevarlos conmigo, también a usted, Sakura, si lo desea. Sin importar lo que decidan esta noche, el cielo siempre los apoyará y protegerá todo lo que pueda. Sin embargo, si permanecen aquí, y se niegan a servir a la oscuridad, lo más probable es que se desate una guerra sin cuartel, y su familia y amigos serán los más expuestos. Pero si ustedes no están aquí, los buscarán en secreto, sin atreverse a un ataque frontal. Habían llegado al Parque Pingüino. Los árboles se mecían suavemente, el viento susurraba entre las hojas, los grillos y las ranas cantaban a la noche. - ¿Escuchan eso? - continuó, bajando la voz, como si estuviera recordando un pasado muy lejano - "La vida calla ante el fragor de la guerra" - volvió al presente de mala gana - Alguien más sabio que yo me dijo eso en mi juventud, y ahora yo se los digo a ustedes - estaba muy melancólico "¿porqué tengo que recordar eso ahora?" pensó - Así que. ¿qué responden? ¿Se quedarán aquí, o aceptarán nuestra proposición? 


	4. La aparición del infierno

CAPITULO III: La aparición del infierno  
  
Las estrellas seguían su silenciosa travesía en el cielo. Un león y un ángel miraban a su dueña. no, a su amiga, apenados. Sakura estaba completamente partida en dos. No quería abandonar a las cartas, ni a Kero ni a Yue, pero no podía alejarse más de su familia. Y encima ese tipo la presionaba para que se apurara. Entonces recordó algo. Sus esperanzas nunca habían sido vanas. "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien", pensó una vez más.  
- No - dijo con firmeza. - Estoy segura que pode4mos salir de esto juntos - sonrió a los dos guardianes y a las cartas. En verdad creía que era la mejor opción.  
- Ya veo - dijo Esteldal, e hizo una pausa para cubrirse el rostro con la capucha de su manto. Siempre había repudiado la transformación que reflejaba su rostro cuando cumplía sus obligaciones. Respiró profundamente, y entonces lo sintió. Esa energía que fluía desde la herida más profunda de su corazón y le daba fuerzas para atreverse a todo; para olvidar quien había sido, para decir cosas de las que se arrepentiría después. Cuando el cambio fue completo e irreversible, volvió a hablar. - Desgraciadamente no pudo aceptar esa respuesta -. Chasqueó los dedos, y los guardianes quedaron inconscientes. Las piernas y manos de Sakura quedaron convertidas en piedra.  
- Pero.- balbuceó - no debería hacer esto.  
- Oh, ¿en serio? - respondió con fingida pena. Su voz había perdido toda la solemnidad que tenía, ahora era cruel y burlona, hería el alma como un centenar de agujas - ¿y porqué no?  
- Porque. porque. porque usted dijo que era del cielo, y.  
- De hecho, yo nunca mencioné mi procedencia.  
- Pero. todo lo que dijo.  
- Creo que me malentendiste. Ahora, si me permites, me llevo las cartas, la llave y los guardianes.  
  
Se acercó a Sakura, pero una espada apuntó a su garganta desde la espalda de ésta  
- Deteneos - dijo una voz pura y suave como el cristal, pero que revelaba la dureza de un diamante.  
- Caaaalma, no es necesario llegar a ese extremo.  
- ¿Cómo fue que obtuvisteis esa capa?  
- No creo que eso te interese - respondió secamente  
- Fue tejida por alguien de mi pueblo, y no veo porque debería cubrir a un demonio - dijo de la misma manera que él.  
- Eres dura, linda. Creo que no te puedo responder, aunque con gusto me la quitaría, y también todo lo demás, de no ser porque hay niños presentes.  
- Largaos, o estaré obligada a mancharla, y también todo lo demás, con vuestra sangre, y hay niños presentes.  
- ¿Cómo rehusarme a los deseos de tan bella dama? - dijo, y se perdió en las sombras  
  
Sakura no lo vio, pero la espada que la había defendido regresó a su vaina con un rápido movimiento. La mujer que la portaba apareció ante sus ojos. Era alta y blanca, con cabello largo color amatista, y ojos tan profundos como un pozo que desciende a las entrañas de la tierra. Su rostro era hermoso, pero no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción, al igual que su voz.  
- ¿Os encontráis bien?  
- ¿Eh?... sí. eso creo  
- Por supuesto que no estáis bien. Permitidme un poco de tiempo - sacó de entre los pliegues de su túnica una botella, vertió su contenido en las extremidades de Sakura, y el hechizo de Esteldal desapareció.  
- Gracias. ¿podría hacer algo por ellos, por favor?  
  
Sin decir nada, la mujer fue hacia Yue y Kerberos, y les tocó la frente con la mano, murmurando algo. Abrieron los ojos y se incorporaron. Inmediatamente le preguntaron a Sakura si estaba bien, y les respondió que sí. Iba a agradecerle a quien los había ayudado, pero no estaba por ningún lado. El guardián de la luna también lo había notado. Miró hacia el bosque, y vio un resplandor blanco que se alejaba entre los árboles. 


	5. En el corazón del bosque

CAPÍTULO IV: En el corazón del bosque  
  
Cuando regresaron a casa de Sakura, Kerberos y Yue insistieron en que ella descansara, y se turnaron para hacer guardia. Durante su turno, Yue pensó en aquella dama. Era evidente que podría usar magia, y recordó que sus orejas eran puntiagudas. Una luz nacía de ella, o eso le había parecido. Y sus ojos. no había podido mirarlos por mucho tiempo. más bien no se había atrevido. Clow les había hablado de seres con esas características, pero les dijo que habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. ¿cómo era que se llamaban?... se asomó por la ventana y vio las estrellas. y lo recordó. Eldar, "El Pueblo de las Estrellas". Siguió pensando en todo o que Clow había dicho de ellos, y después despertó a Kerberos para que lo relevara. En los siguientes días no paso nada realmente peligroso, pero los guardianes persistieron en su vigilancia, y antes del fin descubrieron que no fue en vano. Dos semanas después de la última aparición de Esteldal, Sakura se levantó mientras Kerberos estaba de guardia. Fue por las cartas y las sacó por la ventana, una mano las tomó y desapareció. El león despertó a su compañero y persiguieron a la figura encapuchada que huía con las cartas. Iban a llegar al Parque Pingüino cuando Esteldal se detuvo. Un látigo el arrebató las cartas de la mano, y él desapareció maldiciendo su suerte. Kerberos y Yue llegaron a donde él había estado, y la vieron. Sin decir palabra, le entregó las cartas al ángel, se despidió con una inclinación de la cabeza y se fue.  
- Esta vez no- susurró Yue, y le dio las cartas a Kerberos, diciéndole - llévalas de vuelta.  
- ¿Piensas seguirla?  
Asintió, guardó sus alas y caminó tan de prisa y en silencio como pudo, pero no la alcanzaba. Sólo veía el tenue brillo que emitía, hasta que desapareció. Yue apretó el paso, esta vez sin preocuparse por el ruido que hacía. Pasó entre dos árboles y, de repente, en vez de sentir el pasto bajo sus pies, sintió un camino enlosado. Apenas había dado unos diez pasos más, contemplando extrañado a su alrededor, cuando alguien le habló desde sus espaldas.  
- No deberíais estar aquí.  
El ángel se volvió para ver a quien hasta hace poco había estado siguiendo.  
- Yo.- no podía hablar. Su orgullo lo había obligado a mirarla a los ojos, pero no podía seguir, así que desvió la mirada y volvió tratar de decir algo- Yo.  
- Volved mañana, junto con los otros, si lo deseáis.  
Yue salió del lugar tan misteriosamente como había entrado, y se encaminó a casa de Sakura, quien después del extraño trance hipnótico había regresado a la cama y continuaba dormida. Kerberos lo estaba esperando.  
- ¿Y bien? No te tardaste mucho  
- Mañana te digo. Haré guardia el resto de la noche.  
Al día siguiente le contaron a Sakura lo que había pasado y ella se sorprendió mucho.  
- Entonces - dijo - las cartas no estarán seguras en ningún lugar.  
- Tal vez.  
- Oye, Yue, si no tienes algo bueno que decir, no lo digas. Lo que me recuerda. ¿qué pasó anoche?  
- ¿Pasó algo más?  
- Sí, pero no sé si sea una buena noticia. Como dijo Kerberos, la mujer de la otra noche fue quien nos devolvió las cartas, y después de eso la seguí. En un punto del bosque hay un portal a. bueno, en realidad no lo sé.  
- ¿QUÉ CLASE DE TONTERÍAS ESTÁS DICIENDO? - interrumpió Kerberos.  
- No sé como se llame el lugar, y no pude ver gran cosa porque ella hizo que saliera casi inmediatamente, pero me dijo que volviera junto con ustedes, hoy.  
- ¿No será una trampa? - preguntó Sakura. La desesperación la tenía al borde de la paranoia.  
- ¿Eh? Relájate, Sakura  
- ¡¡¡Kero!!!  
- Piensa, ¿por qué tendría que ponernos una trampa?  
- Pues.  
- Si quisiera las cartas, ya las tendría, ¿no crees?  
-.Tal vez tienes razón, pero.  
- De todos modos, tú eres quien tiene que decidir  
- No sé. ¿Qué opinas de ella, Yue?  
- No creo que tanga malas intenciones  
- Bueno. entonces vamos - dijo Sakura bastante reanimada.  
  
Los guardianes adoptaron sus falsas identidades y fueron al Parque Pingüino. Se internaron un poco en el bosque y Yukito volvió a su forma original. No se había fijado mucho en el camino, pero sabía por donde ir. Ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero llegaron al centro exacto del bosque y pasaron entre dos árboles. Entonces, entraron a otro bosque, atravesado por una senda enlosada. Los árboles eran extraños, y hermosos: unos de troncos grises y gruesos, con flores amarillas y hojas brillantes; y otros de follaje plateado y tallo blanco. A lo lejos se divisaba un edificio solemne, desconocido y familiar a la vez.  
Llevaban unos cinco minutos en este lugar cuando vieron a una muchacha completamente diferente a quien esperaban: rubia, de ojos verdes, un poco baja de estatura, pero no demasiado, sin orejas puntiagudas, sonriente, y con unas extrañas marcas en la cara. Se acercó a ellos y les habló alegremente  
- ¡Hola! Ustedes deben ser los invitados de los que nos hablaron. Bienvenidos  
- Hola - dijo Sakura, anonadada por el torrente de palabras que había escuchado tan de repente - ¿Quién eres tú?  
- ¿Eh? Ay, perdón. Me llamo Finlor. Estoy aquí para llevarlos lo más rápido posible al fin de su búsqueda.  
- ¿Búsqueda? - cada vez que Finlor hablaba, confundía más a los tres visitantes.  
- Claro, vienen a buscar respuestas, ¿no? - dijo guiñando un ojo.  
- Pues. sí, pero.  
- Pero nada, sólo síganme  
Obedecieron en silencio. La verdad es que ella parecía muy divertida con la situación. Al poco tiempo llegaron al edificio, y se detuvo 


	6. Dioses y Demonios

CAPÍTULO V: Lucha del cielo  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver un pasillo largo.  
– Ahora sí, bienvenidos sean al templo del viento– dijo Finlor con una graciosa reverencia– ¿Están listos para entrar?  
– Pues...  
– ¡Perfecto! Los guiaré.  
Entraron, y aunque la construcción no era tan maravillosa, sí era muy complicada, casi laberíntica. Siguieron a Finlor, que conocía perfectamente el lugar. Llegaron a una sala amplia e iluminada. En el centro había unos asientos, y otra mujer frente a ellos. Finlor la saludó con una profunda inclinación, y los demás la imitaron, y fueron correspondidos.  
– Buenas tardes. Siéntense, por favor, y pregunten lo que desean saber.  
– ¿Quién es usted? – empezó Sakura.  
– Soy Súlwen, diosa de los vientos del este.  
Hubo un silencio extraño. Había aun muchas cosas por preguntar, y nadie se atrevía a hablar de nuevo. Súlwen sonrió y dijo:  
– No es necesario que pregunten, si no quieren hacerlo. Claro está que servimos al poder de los cielos, y que trataremos de ayudarlos en todo lo que sea posible. Respecto a lo que les dijo Esteldal, todo es cierto. No es un demonio común y corriente... Pueden venir siempre que lo deseen, ahora que conocen el camino. Y si no hay nada más que decir... bueno, no sé que quieran hacer ustedes, pero yo debo irme...– Se levantó y desapareció, aún no habían salido de su aturdimiento cuando una risa los sorprendió. Era Finlor.  
– ¡Deberían haber visto sus caras! No se habrán creído toda es pose de solemnidad de la señora Súlwen, ¿verdad?  
– ¿Estaba fingiendo? – preguntó Kerberos, ahora más sorprendido.  
– ¡Claro! En realidad es mucho más alegre que eso. Pero salgamos de este edificio, que a veces es algo... deprimente.  
Seguían bastante impresionados, así que salieron sin hablar... Bueno, todos estaban callados excepto Finlor, que no podía parar la boca aunque fuera obvio que no le prestaban atención. La siguieron a través del bosque, sin notar que no iban por el sendero del principio, sino directamente entre los árboles y las hierbas. Pasó un rato y dejaron de pensar en las palabras de la diosa, y sólo se ocupaban en admirar el bosque, cuando escucharon a alguien cantar. Finlor sonrió y apresuró el paso. Poco después encontraron a la única persona que esperaban ver, aunque ella parecía no darse cuenta de que estaban ahí. Había varios animales a su alrededor, y del río que estaba a unos metros de ahí saltaban algunos peces de vez en cuando. La canción que entonaba era triste, aunque ellos no entendían lo que decía. Cuando terminó, Finlor dijo en son de broma  
– Nada mal, pero podrías mejorar el final.  
No recibió otra respuesta que una leve inclinación de la cabeza de su "interlocutora", que se levantó y al ver a Sakura y los guardianes repitió el gesto. Finlor continuó  
– Ya los llevé con la señora Súlwen, y al parecer están de acuerdo con el trato – Sakura se asustó. ¿Cuál trato? –, o al menos no han dicho nada en contra.  
– En ese caso, me presentaré. Mi nombre es Nemmírë.  
Sakura seguía algo nerviosa con lo del "trato", pero recordó lo que quería decir desde hace tiempo.  
– Yo... ¡gracias por ayudarme la otra vez! – dijo, inclinándose muy profundamente, de manera tan cómica que Finlor no ocultó que se estaba aguantando la risa. Sin embargo, Nemmírë actuaba como si nada estuviera pasando.  
– No tenéis porque agradecerlo. Ese es mi deber.  
La respuesta hubiera parecido cortés, de no ser porque su tono de voz, aunque no llegaba a ser cruel, era tan frío como el Polo Norte. Siguió un pesado silencio, que fue interrumpido por Finlor.  
– ¡Ay, tan simpática como siempre! – Refunfuñó, y volviéndose a Sakura, dijo – no le hagas caso. Podría hacer que la leche se agriara, aún antes de la ordeña-  
– Con vuestro permiso, me retiro – se despidió Nemmírë, con el mismo tono, sin reflejar la más mínima molestia, preocupación, o cualquier posible reacción ante las palabras de Finlor, que por el contrario estaba exasperada.  
– ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Aunque un volcán explote frente a ella, es incapaz de sentir nada. ¡Hasta parece que le pagan por ser tan amargada!  
– ¿A quién me recuerda? – dijo Kerberos irónicamente. Yue le lanzó una mirada de "cállate o..."  
– Oh, no, al menos Yue da muestras de que está vivo y oyó lo que dijiste. Nemmírë simplemente sigue en lo suyo. De hecho, es la primera vez que he visto que se despida. Generalmente, sólo se va.  
– Insisto, ¿a quién me recuerda? – el ángel adoptó una expresión de "¿para qué me molesto?"  
– Finlor, ¿siempre ha sido así?  
– Desde que la conozco. Es unos cuantos miles de años mayor que yo, así que no sé como era en su juventud...  
– Perdón por interrumpir – dijo Sakura –, pero, ¿qué fue todo eso del trato?  
– Eeh... pues... están de acuerdo en que los ayudemos, ¿no?  
– Sí, ¿pero cuál es el trato?  
– Ay, ¿cómo pudo decírtelo...? La verdad es que ninguno, a no ser que consideres "trato" al hecho de que lo único que pedimos es confianza, y que nunca se rindan – terminó, guiñando el ojo.  
– ¿Eso es todo?  
– Sí  
– Entonces, no tengo de que preocuparme...no, sí tengo algo de que preocuparme  
– ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? – preguntó Kerberos  
– ¡Olvidé que hoy tenía que lavar la ropa! – caída casi general.  
– No te preocupes, podemos salir de aquí en un momento – la consoló Finlor. Dio una palmada, y estaban afuera del templo.  
– Hola – los recibió una voz burlona – ya era hora de que salieran  
– ¿Esteldal? – Finlor estaba claramente asustada.  
– Sí, ese es mi nombre. Aunque yo no te conozco a ti. – Esta vez, el demonio no traía puesta la capa ni la capucha, pero en su lugar usaba una máscara.  
– Ni la conoceréis, si de mi depende – Nemmírë había aparecido de la nada.  
– No es para que te pongas celosa, querida  
La recién llegada desenvainó la espada rápidamente y apuntó al cuello de Esteldal con ella – ya habéis visto esta espada antes. Si no queréis sentir su filo, será mejor que os vayáis, y no regreséis.  
– ¿Soy yo, o esto es un deja-vú? Como sea, me voy. No estoy de humor para peleas – Saltó y desapareció. Finlor dio un profundo suspiro, y dijo a modo de disculpa.  
– Me tomó desprevenida. ¡Casi me da un infarto!  
– Que no vuelva a pasar – respondió Nemmírë, y regresó al templo. Finlor se encogió de hombros, y después sonrió a Sakura y los guardianes: – Lo bueno de ella es que siempre está cuando se le necesita 


	7. El templo del ayer

CAPÍTULO VI: El templo del ayer  
  
El tiempo siguió su curso, y la preocupación de Sakura fue disminuyendo. Seguían visitando el Templo del Viento, aunque generalmente solo veían a Finlor, muy de vez en cuando a Súlwen y prácticamente nunca a Nemmírë. Fue es esas visitas como se enteraron de la complicada jerarquización celestial e infernal, aunque nunca entendieron porque la elfa estaba en ella. Un martes, por una serie de extrañas situaciones, estaban todos en el mismo lugar. Una esfera de energía hizo temblar el suelo, y la mayoría perdió el equilibrio. Al parecer, Esteldal había perdido el poco respeto (¿o temor?) que le inspiraba el templo. Tomó por sorpresa a todos pero Nemmírë reaccionó y desenvainó su espada por tercera vez desde que se había convertido en el oráculo del viento. Esteldal la imitó, y pronto se vieron en un duelo muy parejo. Las espadas chocabas una y otra vez, en los vanos intentos de ataque de cada uno. Aumentaron la velocidad e intensidad de la batalla, al grado que con cada golpe saltaban chispas. Súlwen se había quedado embelesada observando la pelea, realmente parecía que estuvieran coordinados. . . y entonces ella también reaccionó. Parecía un poco alevoso atacar a Esteldal cuando estaba distraído, pero al fin y al cabo él les había hecho lo mismo. Se concentró en el programa de su hechizo... el algoritmo estaba casi completo... y entonces liberó su poder. Por un error de cálculo, ambas espadas se soltaron de las manos que las empuñaban. Ambos esgrimistas hicieron un rápido movimiento para recuperar su espada. Cuando se volvieron para continuar con el duelo, se dieron cuenta de que no solo las espadas habían volado, sino también la máscara de Esteldal. Al verlo, Nemmírë no pudo reprimir lo que vino a sus labios  
– Vindur...– dijo, casi sin aliento. Esteldal pareció recordar algo.  
– ¿Vindur?. . . sí, ése era el nombre...– Los dos parecían confundidos. Súlwen se mordió el labio, y pensó "Así que es él. Pensé que había muerto".  
– No deberías estar aquí – dijeron el demonio y la elfa al mismo tiempo. Entonces Finlor hizo notar algo:  
– ¿Lo tuteaste? ¡Pero si tú nunca hablas como alguien normal! – nadie le hizo caso, porque al fin y al cabo eso no parecía importante. Vindur sonrió, guardó su arma y caminó hacia Nemmírë. La miró a los ojos y besó su mano, y le dijo en voz baja:  
– No deberíamos estar aquí, pero me alegra que por una vez no cumplamos nuestro deber.  
  
Se despidió de todos con una breve inclinación y se fue del templo a paso vivo, dejando muchas preguntas en el aire. Nemmírë agachó la cabeza y se internó en el bosque, sin la más mínima fórmula de cortesía. Entonces Kero rompió el incómodo silencio que había  
– ¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasó?  
– Solo ellos dos– dijo Súlwen sombríamente, y también se fue 


	8. Intercambio de almas

CAPÍTULO VII: Intercambio de almas  
  
Desde aquel día nada pareció lo mismo. Pasó el tiempo, y ni Vindur ni Nemmírë ni Esteldal habían dado señales de vida. En un edificio aparentemente abandonado, Vindur permanecía recostado en un sillón, observando fija pero abstraídamente las grietas del techo. No podía dejar de pensar en el porque de todo lo que había pasado desde aquel día. Una voz lo forzó a salir de su ensimismamiento.  
– ¡Esteldal! ¡¿Cuándo rayos vas a conseguir las cartas?!  
– Algún día...  
– ¡Algún día! ¡¿Se puede saber qué carajos estás pensando?!  
– Rogran... ¿qué sabes sobre el oráculo del viento?  
– Que es solo un mito. Y si existe, nunca ha hecho nada importante.  
– Hmm...  
– ¿Estás insinuando que sí existe?  
– Eso creo... pero no puedo estar seguro...  
– La melancolía no te ayudará. Así que más vale que te pongas a trabajar en lo de las cartas de una buena vez.  
– No entiendes nada, ¿verdad? – dijo, mirando a Rogran. Ahí estaba, con su traje de demonio, sus marcas en la cara y sus ojos inmisericordes. Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica antes de oír su respuesta.  
– Claro que entiendo. No estoy hablando con Esteldal, sino con Vindur, ¿no? Pues verás, ya estoy harto de ti. Es hora de acabar contigo– con un rápido movimiento, le dio a Vindur una palmada en el pecho, y éste perdió el conocimiento...  
  
En el Templo del Viento, Súlwen había estado buscando a Nemmírë todo el día. Al final, la encontró contemplando un lago que no tenía vida. Jamás creyó volverla a ver en ese lugar.  
– Nemmírë...– llamó suavemente– ¿no crees que soportarías mejor esto si estuvieras acompañada?  
– No  
– De todos modos, necesitarás más decisión que nunca. Quizás esto podría ayudarte – dijo, mostrando un pequeño huevo blanco, del tamaño de una píldora.  
– Ya lo intentamos antes.  
– Sí, pero era demasiado pronto. Tal vez ya estés lista  
– ¿Tengo otra opción?  
– A la larga, no.  
– Entonces, sea – tomó el huevo, lo introdujo en su boca, y tragó. Sintió que algo saltaba dentro de su pecho, y se desmayó...  
  
Un par de alas blancas, y otro de alas negras nacieron al mismo tiempo, y corrieron desde el nido a encontrarse unas con otras. Se cruzaron en el camino, pero siguieron sin detenerse, hasta que el blanco reinó donde hubo negro y el negro habitó en la cuna del blanco. Rogran entendió lo que había pasado cuando vio a Vindur levantarse y caminar hacia el Templo; y decidió seguirlo. No llegaron al final del recorrido, porque a la mitad, en un sombrío callejón, se encontraron con dos personas en su misma situación, pero a la inversa. La diosa y el demonio se preparaban para luchar, pero Vindur se adelantó-  
– Es obvio lo que pasó – dijo – así como es obvio que a ustedes dos no les agrade. Pero sugiero que primero resolvamos esta situación y después, si quieren, pueden pelear. En lo particular no mi importa lo que hagan.  
– Bueno – rió sarcásticamente Rogran – ¡pero si el Señor Diplomacia ha regresado! Te re cuerdo que tus atinadas negociaciones son la causa de esta situación – vio complacido como una sombra de dolor aparecía en los rostros a su alrededor. Sabía que había abierto aun más la vieja herida.  
– Tal vez deberíamos sellar al ángel y al diablo – dijo cortantemente Súlwen – y después reimplantarlos en el dueño original  
– Volverían a cambiarse – aseguró la elfa  
– Entonces cámbienlos directamente  
– Será molesto ver eso, pero si no hay otra opción... apúrense  
  
Vindur y Nemmírë se acercaron y se abrazaron... cerraron los ojos... sintieron como si un par de lanzas los atravesaran en ambas direcciones, y comprendieron lo que había pasado milenios atrás. Las alas emplumadas y las escamosas surgieron de donde correspondía, pero ya no había blanco ni negro, sólo un profundo color plateado  
  
– ¡Ya basta! – se quejó Rogran – es hora de arreglar nuestras diferencias, ¿no?  
– Claro que sí – sonrió Esteldal, alejándose de donde estaba, y diciéndole burlonamente a Nemmírë – nada personal, mi vida –. Apenas había terminado de hablar, cuando ésta extendió la palma de la mano frente a los demonios y liberó la energía suficiente para estrellar a los demonios contra la pared y dejarlos inconscientes. "Nada personal", pensó, y se encaminó al Templo. Súlwen ya se le había adelantado. Podía preverse la calamidad que se iba a desatar ahora que Vindur ya no estaba. 


	9. El principio de todos los males

CAPÍTULO VIII: El principio de todos los males  
  
Los demonios despertaros después de un rato, sintiéndose como si unos caballos hubieran pasado sobre ellos.  
– Bueno – dijo Rogran levantándose, se estiró y vio de reojo a Esteldal – sospecho que ya puedo confiar en ti.  
– Tanto como confías en ti mismo – respondió éste, sacudiéndose el polvo de la capa.  
– Entonces no mucho... parece que la tipa nos dio una paliza...  
– ¡No hables así de ella!  
– Ooh, cuanto lo siento...– rieron un rato del sarcasmo del que habían hecho gala, y entonces, Rogran preguntó – ¿Cuándo iniciamos el ataque?  
– No sé... ¿qué tal mañana?  
– Sí, tienes razón... me siento fatal... aunque debo admitir que esas grietas se ven muy bien en la pared, ¿no crees?  
– Vaya, ahora resulta que eres masoquista...  
– No soy masoquista, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer ciertos sacrificios por amor al arte.  
–¿"Amor al arte"? el golpe te afectó más de lo que creí.  
– Tal vez... ya vámonos...  
  
Mientras tanto, en el templo, el silencio era casi total, y el ambiente estaba muy tenso...  
– Me tenían bastante preocupada, ¿se puede saber dónde estaban? – fue lo primero que le dijo Finlor a las recién llegadas  
– Hubo un pequeño problema, pero ya lo solucionamos– respondió Súlwen  
– ¿Qué pasó?  
– Nada  
– ¿Nada...? ¡Oye tú! ¡Todavía que me preocupo por ustedes, y eres incapaz de saludar! – reprochó Finlor a Nemmírë, que ya se iba. Al oír eso, se volvió, inclinó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y siguió caminando – No comprendo como es que la soporta – se quejó, otra vez, Finlor.  
– Déjala en paz – ordenó Súlwen, y también se fue.  
  
Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó sobresaltada por el sueño que acababa d tener. Vio un ejército silencioso que marchaba al mar, y después la oscuridad envolvía todo... luego, vio una flor plateada, y una gema color verde claro que se hundía en las aguas... y entonces despertó. Bajó a prepararse el desayuno... su padre y sus colegas habían alargado la excavación cuado descubrieron una serie de pergaminos escritos en un idioma desconocido, así que no regresarían a casa hasta dentro de un largo tiempo. Kero seguía dormido. Cuando terminó de desayunar, salió a dar un vuelta. Al fin y al cabo, ya no tenía nada que hacer. Como de costumbre, llegó al Parque pingüino. Recordaba todas las veces que había acabado ahí por seguir a una carta Clow, y de pronto...  
  
– Vaya, vaya... justo a quien no esperábamos, ¿verdad?  
– Ajá... acabaremos esto sin necesidad de una guerra  
– Lástima...  
  
Sakura volteó, y sus sospechas se confirmaron. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia el templo  
– Rayos...  
– Al menos tendrás la lucha que querías, Rogran  
– Sí, eso es lo "bueno"... démosle un poco de ventaja...... ya, con eso bastará  
– Entonces, sigámosla  
– No sabía que necesitaras una guía – se burló Rogran, que había empezado a caminar  
– No sabía que eras tan idiota... lo dije porque podría irse por otro lado, y nosotros acabaríamos en la boca del lobo...  
– Que cobarde... como si no pudiéramos con ellas...  
– Te recuerdo que nos dieron una paliza  
– No fue tan grave... mira, pudo llegar al templo...  
– ¿Qué tiene de raro?  
– Nada... prepárate porque seguro nos están esperando.  
  
Y así era. Apenas pusieron un pie en el templo y unos rayos de energía los rodearon.  
  
– Te lo dije  
– ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar aquí? – gritó Finlor. Tras ella, Súlwen protegía a Sakura. Nemmírë no estaba por ningún lado.  
– ¿Acaso necesitamos permiso? – repuso Esteldal, apartando los rayos.  
– Descarado  
– Gracias  
– Lárguense de aquí  
– Sí, claro... cuando la niña nos dé las cartas  
– Ni sueñes  
– ¿Ya ves que no es tan fácil meterse con ellas?  
– Cállate, Esteldal  
– Huy, que genio...  
– Tienen tres segundos para salir de aquí  
– Y si no, ¿qué?  
– No quieren saberlo  
– Mira como tiemblo  
– Tres...  
– Si en realidad crees que puedes hacer algo...  
– Dos...  
– Ya me harté... Focus houlenn!! – una ola de fuego envolvió a Finlor  
– Siroco! – el ataque de Súlwen lanzó a los demonios fuera del templo, del parque y de la ciudad...  
  
Cuando aterrizaron, media hora después, Rogran se levantó y dijo  
  
– Esto significa guerra. Es hora de llamar a los otros. 


	10. Todo o nada

N/A: y, después de unos cuantos SIGLOS, dispóngome a proseguir con esta historia que ya sólo faltaba enterrarla para que estuviera muerta. n-n pero continúa viva. Disculpen que este cap sea tan corto, pero aún no logro volver a meterme en la historia del todo. Como en tres cap ya serán del largo de antes

_**SEGUNDA PARTE: El Huracán Desatado**_

_CAPÍTULO I: Todo o nada_

– Entonces... – suspiró Súlwen – será mejor que se queden aquí – dijo a Sakura y los dos guardianes

– ¡Eso jamás! – saltó Sakura (n/a: ¬¬U no interpreten esto al pie de la letra) – Después de todo, esto es mi...

– **No** es tu culpa – la interrumpió Súlwen

– De cualquier modo, se vería muy mal que no ayudáramos en nada – dijo Kerberos.

Después de un corto silencio, Súlwen suspiró otra vez y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica

– Nada de lo que diga los va a convencer, ¿verdad? – dijo. Los tres asintieron. – Entonces vengan por aquí.

Los llevó a través de una serie de pasadizos del edificio, y antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya estaban encerrados en una sala tan extraña como todas las demás (n/a: n-nU yo, tan descriptiva como siempre).

– Perdón – murmuró Súlwen, deseando que pudieran escucharla pero sabiendo que no era así. Si sus cálculos eran correctos (y lo eran), Finlor se toparía con ellos durante su tradicional ir-y-venir-de-pataleta, entendería la situación y los retendría allí de algún modo. Ella, mientras tanto, fue a un lugar indeterminado de los límites del templo, donde Nemmírë esperaba.

– ¿Segura que puedes sola? – preguntó. La elfa asintió con la cabeza a su manera habitual. – Bien... – y, con una rápida sucesión de movimientos coordinados, Súlwen abrió una puerta y la cerró, dando solamente el tiempo mínimo necesario para que Nemmírë saliera.

Lo único que no pasó como esperaban fue que, apenas salió, Nemmírë sintió un contacto glacial en el hombro. Por reflejo, desenvainó la espada, se volvió, y estaba a punto de convertir en brocheta a quienquiera que fuera quien estaba detrás de ella, pero se detuvo. Era Yue (n/a: siempre he creído que, con las cantidades industriales de hielo que saca de ahí, Yue tiene las manos muy frías). En lugar de llevar a trágico término una controversia física, decidió usar la esgrima verbal.

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – fue la primera estocada.

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? – "respondió" el guardián con una voz tan gélida como el Polo Norte.

– ¿Cómo lograsteis salir? – preguntó Nemmírë, olvidando lo de la esgrima verbal y cediendo a su curiosidad.

– Eso no importa – si había algo a lo que Yue no estaba dispuesto, era revelar sus métodos de escapismo/teletransportación a unas personas que habían demostrado ser capaces de encerrarlo ante la más mínima sospecha de posibilidad de riesgo. Algo de esto debió traslucir de algún modo, porque la elfa envainó la espada y, con su mismo tono y expresión de siempre, dijo

– Procurad no estorbar.

Ok... dispóngome a contestar tus dudas, Malale...

Rogran: (entrando) que bien! Dejó un review!!

ô.o tú que carrizos haces aquí??? Que no viste el letrero de "Sólo personal autorizado"??

Rogran: n-n sólo pasaba para saludar. Además, ya deberías irte acostumbrando

u-u sí, supongo... en fin... muchas gracias por leer esto aunque no tengas ni idea de que se trata!! Pero no hay problema, porque alusiones a "Ah!, My goddess!" no hay, y las que hay al Silmarillion son mínimas, sólo he tomado uno que otro concepto general, como el de las marcas en la cara

Rogran: .... sí, soy el mejor de por estos lares, aunque tengo que apegarme a unas cuantas restricciones

u-u porque no te debes quedar con el protagónico aquí. Sabes, Malale? Al principio Rogran iba a ser un personaje de relleno porque me parecía injusto que Esteldal tuviera que apañárselas solo, por muy mal que me cayera.

Rogran: inaudito, verdad? u-u yo de personaje de relleno... inconcebible.

Pero fue precisamente por eso (porque según yo no iba a tener importancia para la trama principal) que pudo tener la personalidad que quiso y que le dio el derecho de salirse de este fic y meterse en todos los demás

Rogran: n-n ya, que me chiveo. Ahora, te responderé a tu pregunta sobre Esteldal/Vindur, porque yo lo conozco mejor. Hace muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, existía un tal Vindur (que me cae mal, por irresoluto)...

u-u a mí también, por lo mismo

Rogran: ... pero cuando se unió a las filas del infierno tuvo que cambiar de personalidad, además de que le cambiamos el nombre a Esteldal porque según él (actitud melodramática) no era digno de usar el nombre que le habían puesto sus padres después de caer tan bajo (actuando normal) y, con el tiempo, se le olvidó su nombre y cómo era. Fin

Las circunstancias que lo llevaron a eso se explicarán más adelante, de cualquier modo. Y, no te preocupes si no te enteras muy bien de lo que pasa, es que he querido ser muy muy MUY ambigua para hacerlo interesante. Y, aun así, creo que a veces me paso de obvia.

Rogran: ¬¬U si tú lo dices... sonrisa-maligna oye, puedo matar a Finlor?? Es que me cae mal

u-u no, Rogran, por enésima vez, NO puedes matar a Finlor, aunque a mí también me cae mal.

(en algún lugar lejano)

Finlor: ô.o me zumban los oídos

Rogran: u-u en fin...

... bueno, si tienes alguna otra duda, pregunta, que por acá estaremos encantados de contestarlas. A lo mejor actualizo en quince días

Rogran: ¬¬ TIENES que acutalizar en quince días. ¡-¡ me lo prometiste, lo olvidas??

¬¬U ya, no te pongas melodramático. Hasta otra. También van mis agradecimientos para Nakuru por leer esto.

Rogran: n-n besos, abrazos y demás!!


	11. El golpe de martillo de la suerte

N/a: lo prometido es deuda. Otro capítulo en quince días, a menos que el Toutatis se regrese y siempre sí acabe con el mundo.

_CAPÍTULO II: El golpe de martillo de la suerte._

Evadieron, cada cual por su lado, toda la vanguardia de ese relativamente pequeño ejército, que seguía buscando brechas interdimensionales alternativas para entrar al susodicho templo..no podían. Después de haber dejado salir a Nemmírë (y, sin saberlo, a Yue), Súlwen había impuesto una cuarentena total. El pequeño acto de escapismo de Yue ya había trascendido. Y ahora el guardián lunar apuntaba sigilosamente a una arpía con una de las ya famosas flechas de hielo. Y disparó. Al notar que su compañera había caído, las demás arpías buscaron la procedencia del proyectil. Y la encontraron. Se arrojaron, chillando estridentemente, contra Yue, que contraatacó con una lluvia de dagas de hielo (n/a: o como llamen a esos "cubitos" afilados que lanza al por mayor). Las arpías cayeron una a una, pero ya un gnomo estaba dispuesto a vengarlas con un alevoso golpe de martillo por la espalda, que no se concretó porque el atacante murió decapitado.

– Sois diez mil años demasiado joven para esto – dijo Nemmírë, sin emoción alguna, como siempre. Por toda respuesta, Yue arrugó leve, imperceptiblemente la nariz, y se fue. (n/a: duelo de inexpresivos! hagan sus apuestas!) La elfa decidió alejarse de la escena del crimen. ¿Por qué las malditas arpías tenían que ser tan escandalosas? Con esos gritos, seguro los habían escuchado en media ciudad... pero... con el escándalo que estaban haciendo todos... ¿por qué no parecía haber ningún humano (vivo o muerto) en kilómetros a la redonda? ¿Habrían matado a todos los habitantes de la ciudad?

No había tiempo para detenerse a divagar. Algo había ocurrido, eso era seguro, pero el _qué_, el _cómo_ y el _por qué_ eran irrelevantes por el momento. Siguió avanzando. Si hubiera una pequeña compañía a su favor, por más mínima en número que fuera, pero decente... Es que Yue, por más habilidades que tuviera, no tenía la más mínima experiencia en el arte de la guerra. ¡Atacar a las arpías, por Tulkas! ¡No sólo había delatado su posición, también los alertó de que había alguien afuera! ¡¿Y para matar a nueve arpías?! ¡Nueve arpías que no eran más que carne de cañón! (n/a: quiero que conste que esta despotricación contra la "estrategia" de Yue es de mi parte).

... Un ruido la alertó de que había alguien detrás de ella. Y no era "el muchacho". Sonaba más bien como un orco con botas de cuero de marrano. No había tiempo para conversaciones. De una simple estocada lo dejó como brocheta. La armadura representó una dificultad, pero nada que la práctica y la pericia no pudieran superar. Lo que realmente estaba color de hormiga era que no era _un_ orco. Eran ocho. Bueno, siete, si no se contaba el que acababa de caer. Pero siete orcos, armados hasta los dientes, rodeando a una sola persona con una sola espada eran decididamente muchos orcos. Nemmírë no tuvo mucho tiempo para ponerse a pensar en la posibilidad de deshacerse de otro, porque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Seis de los orcos hicieron finta, de modo que no supo de donde vino el golpe real, el que la arrojó contra un árbol, visiblemente muerta. pero el orco tampoco salió bien librado, porque se vio literalmente acribillado. No bien se había desplomado sobre el suelo, toda la tropa se paralizó, y luego salió huyendo despavorida, al igual que el resto de la legión. Yue se quedó confundido, pero se acordó de la reverencia que merecen los muertos y volteó a ver a la elfa... que no estaba muerta, sólo aturdida por el tremendo martillazo que recibió en el estómago. Definitivamente, las armaduras hechas en Aman eran y seguían siendo las mejores en este mundo y en cualquier otro. Pero Yue no olvida nada (n/a: P anda, qué envidia...).

– Eres trescientos años demasiado vieja para esto.

Y justo en ese momento, Esteldal regresaba a la guarida, fastidiado.

– Orcos buenos para nada – refunfuñó entre dientes.

– ¿Tan rápido se deshicieron de ti? – le preguntó Rogran, burlón.

– Cállate, imbécil.

– ... me duele tanto que digas eso...

– ¡SI REALMENTE CREES QUE PUEDES HACERLO MEJOR...! –explotó Esteldal.

– Oh, claro que lo haré infinitamente mejor – le contestó Rogran, con una sonrisa cargada de malicia.


	12. Ataque a traición

_CAPÍTULO III: Ataque a traición_

La "cuarentena" tenía un punto débil: podía romperse con la técnica acertada en el momento y lugar oportuno. Entraron en silencio y cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en ellos

– ¿Están bien? Preguntó Sakura con voz temblorosa. Un par de leves asentimientos la hicieron soltar un suspiro de alivio.

– Tan parlanchines como siempre – comentó Finlor por lo bajo. Kerberos soltó una risilla algo amarga. Pero nada haría reír a Súlwen en ese momento

c ¿Y bien? – dijo, taladrando a Yue con la mirada – ¿cómo lo hiciste? – el guardián lunar ya presentía una situación como ésta... pero aún no había planeado una respuesta. Súlwen suspiró, y añadió – Mira, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero necesito saber cómo saliste

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Yue, más para hacer tiempo que por otra cosa

– Porque así como tú saliste, alguien podría entrar

Yue comprendió, y estaba a punto de responder, pero alguien le ahorró la molestia

– Quizás sólo esperó a que alguien le abriera la puerta – dijo Rogran, saliendo de las sombras del boque, recargándose en un árbol y mirándolos con autosuficiencia – que es precisamente lo que hicimos nosotros – Esteldal estaba algo atrás, mirando indiferentemente a su alrededor

– Par de miserables ratas – gruñó Finlor

– Me hieres – replicó Rogran con una mezcla de acritud, dramatismo y desprecio – Pero de todos modos no me interesa hablar contigo, sino con esta simpática jovencita – continuó, clavando la mirada en Sakura, esperando que alguien dijera algo... cosa que no ocurrió, así que decidió continuar – Mira, linda, sólo vengo a informarte que tu señor padre regresó a la ciudad ayer, a eso de las once de la noche, pero no quiso despertarte... me pregunto, ¿qué habrá sentido esta mañana al ver que su hijita adorada no estaba por ningún lado?

Se detuvo para saborear el efecto de sus palabras (n/a: sabían a chocolate... ok, fue un chiste malo y que no viene a cuento. Olvídenlo). Sakura se había quedado pálida, y a juzgar por la cara de Súlwen, su siguiente jugada también tendría el resultado deseado. Siguió descubriendo su juego lentamente.

– Pero no te preocupes, pequeña Sakura. Él no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse mucho, y probablemente ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta. Al paso en que vamos, dudo que lo vuelvas a ver

– ¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué le hiciste, maldito bastardo?! – (n/a: ¬¬U sonó a película gringa) preguntó Sakura, temblando de rabia y de miedo

– **Yo** no le hice nada. Es pregunta deberías hacérsela a... – dijo Rogran, lanzando una mirada muy significativa y elocuente a Súlwen

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – cuestionó Sakura a la diosa, con lágrimas en los ojos

– Mira, Sakura, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero... – empezó Súlwen, incómoda, buscando las palabras adecuadas... pero no las había.

– Oh, yo sí sé como decírtelo, Saku – la interrumpió Rogran (n/a: ¬¬ grosero) – la estimada sra. Súlwen mandó a tu querido padre, y a todos los demás habitantes de la ciudad, a otra dimensión

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– Sí, me imagino que para que no corrieran peligro, aunque – añadió, como si hablara consigo mismo – yo tenía entendido que si ese hechizo no se revierte a tiempo, todos los enviados mueren... y esta pequeña guerra parece que va para largo

A Sakura se le fue el alma al suelo... no, más que eso, se le había ido tan profundo en las entrañas de la Tierra, que tardaría años en excavar lo suficiente para encontrarla. Pero el ataque de desesperación debería darse cuando el dúo dinámico no estuviera presente

– No quiero decir "te lo dije", pero _te lo dije_ – intervino Esteldal

– A menos, claro, que todo termine aquí y ahora – dijo Rogran, con otra mirada _muy _significativa. Pero Sakura estaba demasiado aturdida para captarla

– Debéis estar muy desesperados, si probáis a usar un chantaje sentimental tan bajo – dijo Nemmírë tras un corto silencio (n/a: ¬¬U no tienen idea de lo complicado que es escribir ese nombre... pero ni modo)

– Pero no tan desesperados como para intentar un ataque con desventaja numérica – contraatacó Esteldal

– A eso se le llama cobardía

– Y a la valentía se le llama estupidez

– Y seguramente es muy inteligente mandar a un orco como comandante general.

– Tan inteligente como sugerir un matrimonio arreglado para evitar una guerra – dijo Esteldal sombríamente.

– Caray – dijo Rogran tras otro corto silencio – nada más les faltó aventarse los platos, y sería una típica discusión entre marido y mujer – Esteldal le lanzó una mirada asesina – Como sea... Sakura, sólo recuerda quiénes se metieron con tu familia y amigos y quiénes no. Ahí se ven – finalizó, y los dos demonios se fueron por donde habían venido


	13. Choque

_Capítulo IV: Choque_

Y la bomba de tiempo que habían dejado antes de irse terminó su conteo regresivo. Sakura adoptó una expresión adusta y preguntó

– ¿Es cierto todo eso?

Súlwen asintió levemente

– ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – quiso saber Sakura

– Para que no corrieran peligro

– Que fue por lo mismo que nos encerraron

– Sakura...

– Tienen una forma muy curiosa de proteger a las personas, ¿sabían?

– Sakura...

– Pero ya no habrá necesidad de eso. Esto se acaba hoy mismo

– Sakura...

– Y más les vale que saquen a todos de donde sea que los hayan mandado, o juro que se arrepentirán

– Sakura...

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir en tu defensa?

– Están jugando con tu mente – respondió Súlwen

– ¡Pues prefiero que jueguen con mi mente a que jueguen con las personas que no tienen nada que ver con esto!

– Era necesario

– Pues ahora es necesario que todo se vaya al infierno (n/a: ... la intención de la frase es demasiado obvia)

– No entiendes

– ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?

– Mira, si hubiera dejado a la gente en la ciudad, sería cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo entero se enterara

– ¿Y eso qué? (n/a: ¬.¬ sí, eso que?)

– La facilidad con que manipuló tu mente... ¿te imaginas que pasaría si hablara media hora con un militar?

– O sea – dijo Sakura tras meditar un poco – que había que condenar a toda una ciudad para que esos dos no jugaran con tanquecitos (n/a: XD Rogran con un tanque... si no puede manejar ni un vochito sin darle besitos a los carros de enfrente... ô.o me estoy proyectando)

– No, Sakura, no me malinterpretes

– No te malinterpreto – Sakura sonrió con desdén – es más fácil esquivar cuchillos que metralletas (n/a: depende del lado de quien estés en la película)

– No se trata de eso

– "¿Lo juras por Dios?"

– Sakura, _por favor_...

– ¿Podríais, al menos, tratar de conservar vuestra ya escasa dignidad? – intervino Nemmírë.

– ¿Qué? – Súlwen estaba aturdida por el comentario

– ¡¿cómo te atreves...?! – no así Finlor, a quien la elfa dirigió una rápida mirada de reojo y prosiguió

– Es obvio que nada de lo que digáis va a servir, así que dejadla ir y no alarguéis esto con un dramatismo inútil.

– ¡Pero Nemmírë! – exclamó Súlwen. Bastante tenía con lo de Sakura como para ahora tener que reconvencer a Nemmírë – ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender que lo que está en juego es el destino del mundo? La raza humana perecerá en un instante si seguimos con estas niñadas. (n/a: -.-U cierto, mucho dramatismo inútil. No me había dado cuenta)

– ¿"Niñadas"? – se enfureció Sakura. ¡Ahora resultaba que eran niñadas!

– ¿Y jugar al héroe no es una niñada? – preguntó Nemmírë

– Suelta tu veneno de una vez – gruñó Finlor

– Vosotros, "los vetustos dioses" nunca permitís que los Eruhíni decidan su propio destino.

– ¡Porque los Eruhíni son suicidas! – replicó Finlor, acalorada, y se volvió a Súlwen – ¿Ve? ¡Le dije que no se podía confiar en los Noldor!

– Finlor... – resopló Súlwen con cansancio

– Es verdad. Soy una Noldo – dijo Nemmírë en voz baja, esbozó una melancólica sonrisa, la primera señal de emoción que tenía en muchos siglos (n/a: ya era hora) – Y los Noldor siempre traicionamos a quienes nos ayudan y somos portadores de desgracias por nuestro egoísmo, ¿verdad? – Súlwen y Finlor estaban impactadas. Sakura y sus guardianes no sabían cómo iba a acabar todo esto – ... creo que ya es hora de seguir mi naturaleza, entonces. – Tomó a Sakura por el brazo y la encaminó hacia la puerta del templo. Yue y Kerberos las siguieron por reflejo. Y Súlwen y Finlor siguieron sin poder articular palabra.

– Por lo visto, tu plan tampoco funcionó – dijo Esteldal, medio desesperado, medio burlón.

– Paciencia, mi anciano amigo – respondió Rogran, que estaba apoyado en un árbol, examinando una daga con aire crítico (n/a: ya hasta valuador de armas resultó este individuo) – los adolescentes adolecen de no poder pensar fríamente las cosas – añadió, al ver que su interlocutor lo miraba con incredulidad

– No creo que esto sea buena idea, Sakura – empezó Kerberos. Pero Sakura lo ignoró, se volvió a Nemmírë y preguntó

– ¿Por qué?

La elfa no sabía que responder. "¿Por qué?" ¿"Por qué" qué? ¿"Por qué la gabía sacado de ahí...? Desvió la mirada. ¿Podía decirle el por qué? ¿Sakura podría manejar la respuesta? Peor aún, ¿se atrevería ella a decírselo a alguien? No, ciertamente no. Al fin y al cabo, no importaba

– ¿Es necesario un por qué? – "contestó" al fin

– eeeh... supongo que no. – replicó Sakura, un poco contrariada. Decidió cambiar de tema – ¿Dónde estarán esos dos?

– Aquí mismo – dijo Esteldal, llegando. Cuando vio a Nemmírë, llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada.

– Eso no hará falta – dijo ésta y se fue

– Es oficial – comentó Rogran, que venía detrás del otro – ésa está actuando más raro que de costumbre. – Se volvió a Sakura – ¿Nos vamos ya?

... no se suponía que esto fuera así... peeeeero... la versión en que Sakura se aplaca y se queda con la diosa estaba demasiado sosa y simplista... además de que no me convencía ni a mi. Ahora, la idea de enviar a todos a otra dimensión me la fusilé de un ova (no sé si será el primero, no sé si será el único) de Magic Knight Rayearth, en el que Gurú Cleft hace lo mismo con todo el planeta tierra... Me imagino que es para que, en caso de que no salga bien el asunto, todos mueran sin sufrir... XD además, había que dar un motivo para que una parvada de imps y harpías fueran a una ciudad y nadie se diera cuenta...

Una última nota aclaratoria, por si las dudas:

**Eruhíni: **"Los hijos de Eru". (**Eru:** "El único", la versión de Tolkien del creador). Se entienden por Eruhíni los elfos, humanos y hobbits (Los enanos son harina de otro costal)

**Noldor: **Una de las tres grandes ramas de los Elfos, los más controversiales porque su primera lealtad es para con ellos mismos, lo que a veces les causa algunos problemas. Podría dedicar todo un largo estudio para eso, pero ahorita ando de prisa.

Cuídense, pórtense mal y no coman tierra. Bytes!


	14. Partida

_Capítulo V: Partida_

– Yue... – Kerberos y él se habían quedado solos en lo que el par de demontres y Sakura se ponían de acuerdo en unos asuntos – esto no me gusta nada.

– Lo sé... ¿acaso teníamos otra opción?

– ... deberíamos hablar con Sakura.

– no serviría de nada – replicó Yue cansinamente.

– ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

– ...

Mientras tanto, Sakura seguía preocupada

– ¿Cómo los vamos a sacar de donde quiera que estén?

– Tranquila, Sakura. Quien la hace la remedia – respondió Esteldal.

– Pero... ¿y si no quieren? – preguntó Sakura.

– No tendrán el valor para negarse – sentenció Rogran – al fin y al cabo ya no tienen ninguna razón para luchar.

– ¿seguro?

– Sí, Sakura, estoy seguro. – respondió el aludido, medio harto – Es más, para que ya estés calmada, vamos a arreglar eso de una vez.

– ¿"Vamos", kimosabi? – preguntó Esteldal, arqueando una ceja

– Sí, vamos. **ζ **¬¬U los caprichos de éste son leyes para todos, menos para él** ζ **– replicó Rogran, y se lo llevó jalando de una oreja. Desde la puerta, se volvió a Sakura y dijo – Esperen aquí, en seguida volvemos.

Salieron, y Sakura fue a donde estaban sus guardianes **ζ** sus pobres, abandonados e ignorados guardianes que tienen la boca llena de sabios consejos **ζ**

– ¿y bien? – preguntó Kerberos al verla entrar.

– nos iremos mañana a medianoche.

– ¿y la ciudad?

– acaban de irse a arreglarlo.

Y admiremos la celeridad de este par, que en menos de lo que ellos dialogaron ya habían entrado al templo como Juan por su casa.

– ¿otra vez ustedes aquí? – gritó Finlor. Tenía un tic en el ojo, los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños y la cara le temblaba de rabia **ζ** /risas-malvadas/ SUFRE!!! SUFRE, IMBERBE, SUFRE!!! /risas-malvadas/ **ζ**

– Sí – respondió Rogran alegremente.

– sólo pasábamos para preguntar cuándo va a regresar todo a la normalidad.

– ¿Por qué habría de regresarlos? – preguntó Súlwen con amargura – ¿para que puedan jugar con ellos a gusto?

– no te preocupes por eso, que mañana nos vamos – le respondió Esteldal, aburrido.

Súlwen apretó los labios. Era demasiado... ¿cómo se atrevían a comportarse así? **ζ** Rogran es una mala influencia. Que conste que lo advierto. **ζ** Era una afrenta a su orgullo, eso era. Aun así, deshizo su hechizo, con aparente indiferencia, pero muriéndose de ira.

– ya está – dijo con la voz más fría que pudo al terminar el contra-hechizo.

– ¿algo más? – preguntó Finlor con acritud.

– Sólo una cosa – dijo Rogran, y una sombra de malévolo placer apareció en su rostro – todavía me falta matarte – creó una esfera de fuego púrpura y se la arrojó. Pronto se desató una lucha entre ambos bandos. Nemmírë, que había estado contemplando todo desde la copa de un árbol cercano, descendió, y apuntó con una flecha plateada hacia el cielo.

Una actitud tan extraña ciertamente detuvo la refriega.

– ¿qué hace? – preguntó Rogran, frunciendo el entrecejo. Algo no le daba buena espina.

Y entonces Esteldal entendió qué estaba haciendo.

/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ FLASHBACK /ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/

Un pequeño niño de ojos lila miraba a su aya con curiosidad.

– Pero no entiendo, Nen. A mí me dijeron que los elfos se iban en barcos con alas **ζ** te informaron mal, niño **ζ** ¿De dónde vas a sacar uno si nadie en Gondor sabe construirlos?

– Ya me encargaré de eso en el momento oportuno – le respondió, sonriendo.

– Pero...

– Supongo que no me dejarás en paz hasta que te lo diga – dijo ella, fingiendo enojo – llamaré un barco grande y blanco.

– ¿y cómo vas a hacer eso?

– Pues con un mensaje, ¿cómo creías? Ahora, deja esa preguntadera, que no has estudiado nada de rohírrico en todo el día

/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK /ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/

– Oh no, no lo harás – murmuró Esteldal entre dientes, y se lanzó hacia la elfa para desviar el tiro. Pero teniendo un blanco tan grande como la Luna, fallar era difícil. La flecha, cuyas plumas se habían revelado como alas, alcanzó su destino, y de la luna brotaron dos rayos, y el dúo dinámico no supo nada más.


	15. Comenzando de nuevo

_Capítulo VI: Comenzando de nuevo._

Y amaneció, como era de esperarse. El sol se elevó... y siguió su curso... y siguió avanzando.. hasta que llegó a su cenit, y su luz se volvió insoportable

– ... maldición... me duele todo... – farfulló Rogran, levantándose. Buscó a Esteldal con la mirada, lo que no le llevó mucho tiempo. Fue hacia él y lo despertó.

– ¿Qué maldita cosa quieres? – le espetó Esteldal

– ¡Pues qué va a ser! Tenemos que irnos **ya**

– ¿Y ahora por qué la prisa?

– Idiota, ya es mediodía y... – de repente, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos.

Un poco lejos, todavía inconsciente, estaba Nemmírë. Había sido alcanzada por el mismo rayo que Esteldal.

– Que cosas tiene la vida, ¿no? – comentó Rogran. De algún modo, parecía que esta situación lo entretenía. (hay que recalcar que el tipo podría llegar a reírse del vuelo de una mosca)

– Sí, lo que sea... vámonos – dijo Esteldal, fastidiado. No tenía humor para lo que fuera que tuviera en mente 'aquel imbécil'.

– No pensarás dejarla aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó 'el imbécil', "escandalizado".

– ¿y por qué no?

– ... a ver, pon a trabajar el atole que tienes en vez de cerebro. ¿Por qué quedamos inconscientes?

– por un ataque desde la luna

– exacto. ¿Por qué se suscitó esa agresión contra nuestras personas?

– Porque Nemmírë lanzó esa flecha mutante.

– y ¿por qué la lanzó?

– para... "llamar" a la luna

– ¿por qué la llamó?

– ... para volver a Aman

Rogran frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿"Aman"?

– según los viejos relatos, la tierra de los Elfos.

– ... entendido... pero sigamos con la línea de pensamiento. ¿Para qué querría volver a Aman justo ahora?

– no sé... quizás ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

– no captaste la pregunta. ¿Por qué hizo lo que sea que haya hecho justo en medio de la batalla?

Esteldal no respondió.

– Yo te diré porqué – prosiguió Rogran – porque, por alguna extraña razón, también quería que _ésas_ acabaran allá.

– ¿y?

– y que ahora tenemos la hermosa situación de que sólo queda una persona en el mundo que sabe cómo llegar a allá

Esteldal arqueó una ceja.

– ¿y para qué quieres ir a Aman?

– simple, mi anciano amigo. Porque esas dos están allá, y no he podido matarlas... aún.

– .... ¿y para eso piensas ir allá? ¿no te parece algo... enfermizo?

– ¿_enfermizo_? – repitió Rogran, sin dar crédito a sus oídos – métete esto en tu aparentemente vacía sesera: el único deseo válido es la venganza, y venganza es justamente lo que quiero.

– ¿Venganza? Pues, ¿qué te hicieron?

– no es tu asunto. Y si hubieras arreglado todo este asunto tú solo no me las habría topado de nuevo. Así que, por una vez en tu vida, actúa según el manual y tráela.

Contra la mirada asesina ultra-potenciada de Rogran, Esteldal no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Pasar desapercibidos a mediodía en una ciudad recién revivida siendo un grupo tan peculiar fue una proeza titánica. Y los Titanes, más tarde o más temprano, cumplen su cometido.

– ... ¿les habrá pasado algo? – preguntó Sakura

– no me dirás que estás preocupada por ellos, ¿verdad? – se mosqueó Kerberos (se mosqueó? Ni que fuera pastel de piña)

– ...es sólo que ya deberían haber vuelto...

– Tal vez ya los mataron – sugirió Yue, distraído.

– lo que estaría bien – dijo Kerberos con decisión.

– yo también te quiero, _Kimba _– dijo Rogran, entrando.

– bah – musitó Kerberos.

– ¿están bien? – quiso saber Sakura, quien no había perdido el mal hábito de ser demasiado transparente en sus intenciones. Esta transparencia dejaba ver su preocupación, y esa preocupación fue molesta para los demás presentes. Dos de ellos, porque estaban seguros de que era una preocupación inmerecida, y el otro porque no estaba acostumbrado -ni era lógico- a que alguien se preocupara por gente de su calaña.

– eeeh... podría decirse que sí – respondió Rogran al fin, no muy seguro. Aquel rayo de luz podría haber tenido una maldición oculta, quizá hasta de Condenación. O tal vez podría tener un pernicioso efecto de purificación. Ninguna de las dos alternativas le hacía gracia. Cambió de tema – supongo que querrás despedirte de tu señor padre antes de irnos. – Sakura asintió con la cabeza. – Pues ve, ¿qué esperas? Sólo trata de regresar antes de las 12 (porque se convierten en calabazas)

La Maestra de las Cartas salió apresuradamente y sus guardianes, después de dos segundos de reflexión, la siguieron. Quizás entre ellos y Fujitaka podrían convencerla de que se estaba metiendo en un tremendo lío.

– ... qué trío tan extraño... – se dijo Rogran, sacudiendo la cabeza, cuando se fueron. Acto seguido, se dedicó a una afanosa auto-introspección en búsqueda de cualquier efecto secundario que pudiera haber tenido ese tres veces maldito rayo.

Nemmírë había despertado, e inmediatamente **des**conoció el lugar.

– Buenos días... o más bien, tardes – saludó Esteldal. La elfa habría desenvainado su espada de haberla encontrado – ¿buscas esto? No acostumbro hacer esta clase de cosas, pero supuse que serías todo menos racional en esta situación.

– ... ¿qué quieres?

– ¿Yo? Nada. Luego sabrás por qué estás aquí.

– ... esto no debería estar pasando – murmuró Nemmírë

– Siempre es así, ¿no?

– Pero no debería.

– ... ¿me estás culpando?

– ... no, es sólo que...

– los dioses están locos, y quisieran estar sordos – dijo Vindur, sonriendo, y salió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok... esta vez subí dos porque la quincena pasada no pude subir nada, y la semana pasada se me olvidó y... bueno, mis disculpas por esas dos ocasiones, sé que juré solemnemente actualizar cada quince días... pero que no lo haya subido NO quiere decir que no lo haya escrito, joer! ... ya me voy.


	16. Pactos con el demonio

_Capítulo VII: Pactos con el demonio._

Nada. La búsqueda no había arrojado ningún resultado. Cuando se convenció de que no encontraría nada, Rogran abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a Esteldal. Puso cara de espanto.

— ... por un segundo creí que eras el monstruo del pantano — le dijo, bromeando.

— ya despertó — le espetó Esteldal, sin saber si estaba molesto o no.

— ¿y?

— ¿cómo que "y"?

— ¿no le has explicado nada?

Esteldal soltó un bufido

— Ni siquiera lo entiendo yo, ¿y pretendes que se lo explique?

— ... eres un completo inútil.

Sakura no pudo mantener oculta la existencia de las cartas por mucho tiempo. Touya se había enterado desde el principio y su padre unos cuatro meses después de que Eriol regresó a Inglaterra. Y ahora estaban los dos tratando de averiguar porqué Sakura tenía que irse tan intempestivamente a un lugar indeterminado con dos sujetos desconocidos. La discusión iba para largo...

— Mira, no te estoy pidiendo que nos lleves — dijo Rogran. Empezaba a exasperarse por la vaguedad de la elfa, que decididamente se mostraba reacia a cooperar — basta con que nos digas cómo llegar

— bebed una copa de cianuro, y estaréis allá antes de lo que imagináis.

— ¡llegar _vivos_, mujer, llegar vivos!

— me temo que es imposible

— ... entonces... ¿ésas dos están muertas? — preguntó Rogran, esperanzado.

— No

— eso quiere decir que _sí_ hay una forma de llegar vivos.

— Ellas son inmortales

— ¡Nosotros también!

— el único inmortal sois vos, y sois un demonio

— ¿y eso qué? (n/a: los prejuicios son malos!)

— vos ni siquiera podréis acercaros

— ... hagamos esto. Tú regresas y de algún modo las convences de que regresen, las mato, y todos felices.

/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ FLASHBACK /ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/

El rayo destinado a Esteldal también al alcanzó, pero no le hizo gran daño. Sólo le había provocado una gran somnolencia... la barca de la Luna había descendido completamente, y flotaba a escasos centímetros del suelo. Tilion, su timonel, desembarcó.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Creí que ya habías vuelto. — le dijo a Nemmírë

— Esa senda, al parecer, me ha sido vedada — respondió ésta.

— espero que no sea así, porque ya no tienes otra opción

Nemmírë lo miró sin comprender. ¿Qué quería decir?

— ... Mandos ha hablado.

Eso fue suficiente aclaración para ella (n/a: pero no para el resto del mundo, lo sé.) , que se resignó y aceptó el olvido temporal que le concedieron las artes de Tilion, que la hicieron dormir sin soñar.

/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK /ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/ˆ/

(n/a: ... pa' flashback que resultó)

— ... eso tampoco será posible.

Rogran se llevó la mano a la frente, y apretó los ojos y las mandíbulas. Acto seguido, respiró profundamente, y dijo:

— bueno, entonces tendré que posponer mi venganza y pasar directamente a la siguiente fase del plan. ¿Qué hora es?

— ... las once y media — respondió Esteldal. — ¿No debería haber regresado Sakura ya?

— Sí. Debería... en fin... voy por ella.

— Te acompaño — dijo Esteldal rápidamente

— No, tú te quedas aquí... traten de portarse bien. — dijo, y salió

— ... eso significa... — dijo Nemmírë tras un breve silencio, negándose a creer lo que sospechaba.

— bienvenida al grupo — le dijo Esteldal, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Rogran tocó la puerta de la casa Kinomoto. Fue Fujitaka quuien abrió

— ¿Puede salir Sakura a jugar? — preguntó Rogran (n/a: aaaah... imagínenlo con su gorra y su bat de beisbol y su mirada de niño inocente diciendo eso... -.-U ok, es imposible)

Fujitaka, sin decir palabra, lo hizo pasar a la sala, y cuando llegaron allí cuestionó a Sakura

— ¿éste es uno de ellos?

— sí — respondió Sakura, y se dispuso a irse.

— eres un demonio — le gruñó Touya al recién llegado (n/a: O-O y tú eres un humano!)

— Ésa es una fea acusación (n/a: lo del humano, o lo del demonio?). ¿qué me conoces para afirmar tal cosa?

— Es demasiado evidente.

Sakura estaba incómoda. Obviamente, no había dicho que Esteldal y Rogran eran una compañía nada recomendable. Pero también sabía que, no importara lo que hicieran, su padre y su hermano no podrían detenerlos. Esperó.

— ... por un instante, pensé que en serio creías en ángeles, demonios y cosas de ese estilo — rió Rogran, aparentemente aliviado (n/a: "La más hermosa habilidad del diablo es habernos persuadido de que él no existe" - Baudelaire)

— No creo. Me consta.

— Ah, claro. Ya recuerdo donde había escuchado el apellido "Kinomoto" antes. ¿no es algo hipócrita tratar de proteger a tu hermana de la misma fuente que te regresó tus "habilidades"?

La frase cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre todos los presentes.

— no sabía que él era uno de ustedes — se defendió Touya

— ... así que fuiste víctima de un perverso engaño... qué cosas... bueno, para que no te vuelvan a ver la cara de idiota, te diré que sólo los demonios ofrecemos ayuda sin que nos la pidan — se detuvo para reflexionar y agregó — claro, eso también aplica para los "santurrones" que pretenden ganarse el cielo, pero nuestra ayuda es más efectiva que la de ellos, ¿o no? Los espero afuera — terminó, dirigiéndose a Sakura y los guardianes. Salió, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya tenía a Touya enfrente de él mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos (n/a: aaaah!! Que mello!! El coco!!! Corre, Rogran, corre!!!)

— ¿ahora qué quieres? — le preguntó, fastidiado.

— si algo le pasa a Sakura...

— ¿a _eso_ le llamas amenaza? — rió Rogran — mira, si le pasa algo, no será por mi culpa (n/a: rajón), y lo más probable es que no te enteres.

— ... ¿regresará?

— no tengo idea.

Entonces salió Sakura, se despidió de su hermano y se dispuso a seguir a Rogran, que ya había empezado a caminar. (n/a: es más, ya había llegado, y se había vuelto a ir, y había vuelto a regresar.)

— Yue, Kerberos — llamó Touya — ... cuídenla bien

— claro — le respondieron ambos.


	17. Tiempo fuera

_Capítulo VIII: Tiempo fuera._

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Sakura

— Regresamos con Esteldal, recogemos unas cosas, y nos vamos —respondió Rogran

— ¿A dónde? —volvió a preguntar Sakura (n/a: y con justa razón.)

— ... es una sorpresa.

La verdad es que no tenía idea de a dónde iban a ir (n/a: bonito cuento, niño!). Recordaba sus instrucciones primarias: iría a ayudar a Esteldal, que por lo visto tenía problemas con lo de las cartas, y de acuerdo al desempeño de ambos, les darían nuevas instrucciones. Las nuevas indicaciones llegaron. Permanecerían trabajando en conjunto en la siguiente fase. ¿Cuál sería la siguiente fase?, preguntó él. Sólo le dijeron que después se lo explicarían más detalladamente. Aunque la idea general que le habían dado era lo bastante explícita como para que comprendiera que era la piedra angular para el ataque en serio. Pero antes de eso, tenía que conseguir la plena confianza y disposición de todos.

Claro, la disposición de Esteldal era obligatoria, tanto como la suya propia. A Sakura ya la tenía prácticamente en la palma de la mano, y los guardianes no podían rebelársele. Entonces, sólo quedaba Nemmírë... ¡menudo lío! Eso sí iba a estar difícil. La única carta que podía jugarse era confiar en que recordara "los viejos tiempos" y se ablandara un poquito. Pero eso ya era problema de Esteldal. Aunque, si se mostraba tan eficiente como hasta el momento...

— ¡Rogran! —llamó Sakura, unos metros atrás de él.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Ya te dije que... —empezó a decir, fastidiado.

— ¡es que ya llegamos!

Se volvió. Sí, en efecto, era la puerta indicada, y él se había pasado de largo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Sakura.

— No. Sólo estaba pensando en unos detalles sin importancia.

Entraron. Esteldal ya había preparado todo, o al menos todo lo que sabía que había que preparar. Sólo faltaba una cosa.

El Palantir. (nota pa' los que nomás vieron (o se acuerdan) de las pelísculas: la roca esa de el Señor de los Anillos que se encuentra Pippin afuera de la torre de Saruman y luego se la queda Gandalf, y luego Pippin se la "toma prestada" y tiene esas visiones tan horribles que parecen sacadas de un mal viaje (pasa más o menos lo mismo en el libro)). El Palantir, del que él nunca conocía el paradero. Curioso, considerando que los siete Palantiri eran heredad de la casa real de Gondor, y él era el último del linaje. (n/a: con razón...)

... aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿qué podía objetar? No había estado allí para evitar el saqueo a Minas Tirith. Más aún, no había cumplido con su deber, lo que llevó a la desaparición de Gondor tras una corta y penosa guerra. No merecía vivir, y mucho menos del modo en que vivía ahora.

Y ahora, los Palantiri estaban en manos de los demonios. Y ahora, Rogran estaría recibiendo instrucciones mediante él.

Instrucciones que, por su grandeza, eran un honor, y por su complejidad, un martirio (n/a: ... aaah, cómo adoro complicarle la vida. Pero no se nota, verdad?). Ya sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Lo suficientemente cerca de su objetivo para llegar a él en menos de dos horas, y lo bastante lejos como para que nadie sospechara nada.

Sakura, Kerberos y Yue estaban impactados.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kerberos

— Eso quisiera saber —respondió Nemmírë, lanzando una rápida mirada de reojo a Rogran, que acababa de entrar.

— Pues de momento —dijo éste— _todos_ nos vamos —percibió las miradas tensas a su alrededor—. ¡No pongan esas caras! Después de todo, el Alto Mando nos ha concedido un receso de dos meses antes de ponernos a trabajar en serio.

Partieron. Sakura se volvió para ver una última vez a la ciudad donde había vivido tanto tiempo.

— No le pasará nada, ¿verdad? —le dijo a Rogran y Esteldal (n/a: ... sin comentarios)

— Puees... no hay nada seguro —respondió Esteldal con sinceridad (n/a: idiota)

— Pero si lo quieres, lo habrá —agregó Rogran rápidamente—. El receso no es sólo para nosotros, sino también para todos los demás. Y si nosotros no nos movemos, _el otro equipo _tampoco hará nada.

— E, invariablemente, ya no hay nada más en esta región que podamos usar —reflexionó Esteldal (n/a: adelante, sigue metiendo la pata. Mira que a nadie le importa)

— Cálmate, Sakura —dijo Rogran, más serio, al ver que ella, en efecto, no se calmaba—. Sólo hay que hacer una petición aquí, dejar un mensajito por allá, y esperar para una confirmación total y rotunda de la neutralidad de Tomoeda, o, si quieres, de todo Japón. (n/a: de donde yo vengo, eso se llama tráfico de influencias, y es un delito grave.)

Si Sakura siguió nerviosa después de eso, lo disimuló muy bien.

Poco antes del amanecer, llegaron a una cabaña bien oculta en uno de tantos bosques.

— Ahora sí, descansen todo lo que quieran.


	18. Como si fuéramos familia

_Capítulo IX: Como si fuéramos familia_

Descansar es una cosa. Dormir es otra. Y en un ambiente tensísimo, lo primero es difícil y lo segundo, imposible.

Cada cual por su parte fingió que durmió un poco, y luego fueron desertando de uno en uno y salieron del lugar.

Primero, Nemmírë, que estaba acostumbrada a la táctica. Después, Yue, que también tenía práctica, aunque no tanta. El tercero fue Kerberos, después de una larga pausa "para ver que hacía el ingrato de Yue". Al final, Esteldal, "ya se tardaron demasiado".

Rogran suspiró, se apoyó contra la pared y se llevó la mano izquierda a la cara.

--Se suponía que fuera más simple... --de repente, recordó que todavía estaba ahí Sakura. Bajó la mano y se volvió a ella --. No necesitas una excusa, sólo vete.

--No... no es eso --se detuvo. Era obvio que quería decir algo y no se atrevía pero, ¿qué era? Tomó aire y determinación de improviso --. Mi hermano... lo que le dijiste... --la voz se le quebró un poco --. ¿Va a estar bien?

¡Con que eso era! Demasiado sufrimiento gratuito.

--No fue nada importante. Sólo se lo recordé para que se callara... no perdió su alma, ni nada por el estilo.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un rato.

--Definitivamente, los humanos son raros --murmuró Rogran, más bien para sí mismo.

--¿Eh?

--Sí, son raros. Si no es así, explica porque alguien fastidia a una persona por la que está dispuesto a perder hasta el alma.

Sakura sonrió. ¡Se veía _tan_ confundido! En serio no debía entender a los humanos.

--Bueno, es que somos familia.

--¿Y eso qué? ¿No lo hace más raro aún?

--No tienes hermanos, ¿verdad?

--... pues no sé --meditó unos segundos y continuó --. Tal vez sí, pero lo más probable es que no.

--¿Cómo son tus padres? --Sakura había sentido el aguijonazo de la curiosidad (n/a: metiche)

--... pues tampoco sé --le respondió Rogran, encogiéndose de hombros.

--¿Qué?

--No los traté mucho. En cuanto pude hablar y caminar empezaron a entrenarme (n/a: y parece que aún no acaban. Señal de que _alguien _es lentito)

--Debió haber sido duro --comentó Sakura tras una pausa.

--¿Acaso importa? Me has estado interrogando y yo sigo sin entenderlos a ustedes, los humanos, y sus extrañas maneras de comportarse los unos con los otros.

--... si lo piensas bien, sí es raro --dijo Sakura tras meditar un rato.

--Gracias, Sakura. Has sido de mucha ayuda --ironizó Rogran.

Sakura sólo atinó a soltar una risilla nerviosa.

Pasaron unas horas, y los que se habían ido regresaron. Cuando llegó Esteldal (que fue el último), Sakura y Rogran les comunicaron la portentosa (n/a: y apocalíptica) conclusión a la que habían llegado.

--Es simple --decía Rogran --la cuestión es que podemos ser tan hostiles como se nos dé la gana _pero _sin perjudicar _realmente _a nadie.

--¿Te llegó una amiba al cerebro, o qué? --preguntó Esteldal, contrariado por lo extraño del "plan" y lo intempestivamente que había surgido.

--Justamente ésa es la idea --comentó Rogran.

--No te entiendo --repuso Esteldal, negando con la cabeza.

--Que actuemos como una familia --dijo Sakura por fin.

Todos quedaron pasmados (n/a: y con justa razón). ¿En _eso _era en lo que habían perdido el tiempo? ¿En una idea por demás cursi y poco práctica?

Kerberos miró alrededor.

--Todos somos adoptados, ¿verdad? --dijo.

Casi todos rieron ante la acertada observación (n/a: no hay que ser físico nuclear para saber quienes no rieron)


	19. ¿Te acordás qué tiempos aquellos?

_Capítulo X: ¿Te acordás que tiempos aquellos?_

El "plan" era absurdo, ilógico, sentimentalista, aberrado, abigarrado, ablandativo, abobado, bochornoso, abominable, aborrecible, abyecto, abstracto, acaparador, censurable, cefalálgico, vomitivo, herético, herniario, heteróclito, irrisorio, irritante, limoso, lipotimizante, perorador, perturbador, perverso, irracional, estúpido, cursilero, regoldable, sicalíptico, silogístico, tergiversable, necio, unívoco, untuoso, urbanístico, vesiculoso, vicioso y disparatado.

Pero, aun así, parecía funcionar. O, al menos, funcionaba mejor que cualquier otra cosa intentada hasta el momento (n/a: hay que recordar que no se había intentado nada).

Sólo para matar el tiempo (n/a: asesinos!), Yue, Rogran y Esteldal decidieron ponerse a disparar flechas hacia un blanco (n/a: racistas), mientras los demás observaban.

—Siempre me ha parecido un arma medio inútil —comentaba Rogran, al tiempo que tensaba la cuerda —. ¿Qué se supone que hagas si se te acaban las flechas? ¿Romperle el arco en la cabeza al enemigo? —disparó. Un tiro decente, sin ser perfecto.

Yue se encogió de hombros —nunca había tenido ese problema— y disparó. En el blanco (n/a: obviamente).

Esteldal asintió.

—Además, un guerrero decente debe usar lanza si va a caballo y espada si lucha a pie. (n/a: ¿y las mazas, las hachas, las guadañas? ¿de dónde sacó esa idea? Quizá de Sain, de Fire Emblem V, o VII (no recuerdo), quien opina lo mismo) —soltó la flecha, que acabó lejísimos de la diana. Encima, el arco acabó en el suelo.

—¿Qué fue eso —preguntó Rogran, sin saber si reír o llorar.

—Hace milenios que no disparaba —respondió Esteldal, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Además, nunca aprendió a usarlo correctamente —intervino Nemmírë.

—Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer —se defendió Esteldal, avergonzado.

—Claro que sí: desordenar los libros de la biblioteca, poner sapos en la casa de la señora Ioreth, esconder las riendas de los caballos, destrozar jardines...

—¡Nen! —la interrumpió Esteldal, sonrojado. Incluso Yue sonrió.

—Con que eras un pillo —comentó Rogran.

—¡Era sólo un niño! —después añadió, un poco más serio —, y no puedes negar que era _muy _divertido.

—Divertidísimo —concedió Nemmírë, sonriendo.

—Qué tiempos aquellos —comentó Esteldal.

Rogran empezó a actuar como un nietecito de tres años.

—¡Anda, cuenta! ¿Qué pasaba en tus tiempos, _abue_?

—... los adultos actuaban como tales —replicó Esteldal, con una mirada gélida.

—Sí, como no. Y los niños respetaban a sus mayores, los precios eran justos y había políticos honestos —dijo Rogran, comportándose normalmente.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo.

Los días siguieron pasando, y surgieron muchas anécdotas de todas partes.

Excepto algunas que era mejor callar o tratar personalmente.

Yue vagabundeaba una de tantas noches. Pronto habría luna llena. Y aunque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, tampoco tenía sueño.

Al parecer, no era el único. Nemmírë observaba, ida, el cielo. Pensó en tratar de averiguar el por qué de su insomnio... pero no estaba sola, así que simplemente se fue a otros sitio. Al fin y al cabo, no era su asunto (n/a: aplaudid, manos ociosas!).

—¡No podían estar hablando en serio! —negaba Esteldal, al borde de la desesperación total —. ¡¿Cómo pudieron pensar algo tan estúpido!

—No lo sé —respondió Nemmírë, clamada. Ya había pasado antes por eso. Su expresión se endureció un poco —. Además, no era un sacrificio tan grande.

—... perdón, creo que oí mal.

—Oíste bien —-un relámpago cruzó los ojos de la elfa —. ¿O acaso puedes negar que era hermosa, gentil, su unión habría salvado Gondor y Rohan y _te amaba_?

—Tú lo dijiste. _Ella _me amaba. Yo apenas la estimaba.

—Podrías haber dejado que el tiempo decidiera.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Esteldal se tornó sombrío —. ¿Qué, tú podrías?

—Tal vez —respondió lacónicamente, aunque sabía que ciertamente no habría _querido_ —. ¿Por qué ni siquiera lo intentaste? —preguntó, casi suplicante.

—¿A qué viniste a la Tierra Media? —cuestionó Esteldal a su vez —. Responde eso, y tal vez los dos sepamos por qué no lo hice.

—... ¿quieres una respuesta concreta, o la historia completa?

—¿Tienes algo más que hacer?

(n/a: y aquí se queda. Que cierre tan estúpido para un capítulo: puras preguntas. Al que reconozca a qué canción pertenece el verso del título, le agradeceré inmensamente por su atención.)


	20. Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejan...

_Capítulo XI: Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano..._

—A ciencia cierta, no sabría decirte como fue que se tomó la decisión. Simplemente, el rey Finarfin me llamó un día a su presencia. Según dijo, el reino de Gondor estaba en peligro de desaparecer, pero su ruina podría evitarse si, y sólo si los Gondorianos recordaban la reverencia a los Valar, la lealtad a otras razas y la Unidad que debían mantener con sus congéneres. Ya se sabía lo que pasaría si lo olvidaban.

—Sí, recuerdo las lecciones de historia sobre la caída de Númenor.

—Lo siguiente que supe fue que iría a la Tierra Media y los Valar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, guiarían los acontecimientos por la mejor ruta posible.

—————————————————–FLASHBACK————————————————————

Isil estaba en Aman (en la Tierra Media, llamaban a estos periodos "Luna Nueva"), pero ya se preparaba para partir.

Tilion primero reaccionó con incredulidad ante la petición que le hicieran de llevar un pasajero. Después, se extrañó. Acabó aceptando (¿en qué podía afectarle?)

Pero cuando zarpó, tuvo un pésimo presentimiento sobre la idea. De repente, se le antojaba peligrosa y hasta suicida. Después, apreció la ironía de que, a estas alturas del partido, los Noldor se preocuparan por los Edain, siendo que no habían llevado la mejor de las relaciones. Sonrió. ¡Los Hildor eran _tan _raros! Habían bajado a Arda por su belleza, por su belleza prácticamente los obligaron a permanecer a su lado, y no se aburrían de su compañía y los extrañaban cuando se alejaban por el simple hecho de que nunca sabían a ciencia cierta como actuarían. Podían leer en sus mentes y corazones. Podían persuadirlos. Podían atemorizarlos. Pero Ilúvatar era testigo de que no podían entenderlos. De hecho, sospechaba que ni siquiera ellos mismos se entendían.

Envuelta por una nube, Isil descendió cerca de Gondor.

—Cuando termines, avísame —dijo Tilion, tendiéndole una flecha plateada—. Y que Eru te ayude.

—Buen viaje —contestó Nemmírë.

La Tierra Media era fascinante. Suaves voces murmuraban por todas partes (n/a: o.o I hear dead people!). Avanzó en silencio, y más lentamente de lo normal, observándolo todo. Cierto es que no tenía la beatitud ni el aliento inmortal de Aman, pero esa amarga mortalidad le daba un extraño y maravilloso sabor a todo.

Al amanecer, llegó a la muralla exterior de Minas Tirith. El guardia estaba receloso. ¿Un solo visitante? ¿A pie? ¿Que no dejaba ver su rostro? ¿Que había llegado sin que nadie lo divisara antes de que llamara a la puerta?

Pidió que se identificara. No lo hizo (al menos no como era debido). Simplemente le entregó un broche, parecido a un águila en vuelo... como aquel que había estado en la Casa Real de Gondor desde el principio de la Cuarta Edad.

Le llevó la joya al rey Minathil (hijo de Idar, hijo de Sakath, hijo de Eldarion, hijo de Aragorn), quien convocó a su presencia a quien la había traído.

Esa misma tarde se le asignó ser la nana del joven Príncipe Vindur, denominación más solemne que cierta. ¡Era un niño! ¡Apenas tendría tres años!

Su madre estaba delicada desde su segundo parto. Parecía que ni ella ni el bebé sobrevivirían. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, la Reina vivió, pero había cambiado mucho. Se había vuelto algo distante y melancólica. Y el niño... frágil, demasiado frágil. Incapaz de tomar decisiones propias. Hacía lo que se le pedía, aunque dudando. Otra triste página en los anales de Gondor.

Vindur, al contrario, nunca medía las consecuencias de sus actos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hacer los que se le ocurriera y luego, si las cosas salían mal, pedir perdón.

A medida que iba creciendo, empeoraba esa mala costumbre suya.

El mejor ejemplo de ello sería su reacción cuando le "informaron" que estaba comprometido.

—¿Qué opinas de Fana? —le preguntó su padre.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó a su vez Vindur.

—Pues... no sé, lo que opines.

—No la conozco lo suficiente como para tener una opinión de ella —dijo rápidamente. No le gustaba el tinte que tomaba la conversación.

—¿Querrías conocerla?

Se encogió de hombros. ¡Con que sí era eso! Nunca odió tanto el tener presentimientos acertados como en esa ocasión.

Tres meses después, se dirigía a Rohan, con una pequeña escolta (innecesaria), para alcanzar a sus padres, que ya estaban allá, listos para su boda que "fortalecería los lazos entre Gondor y Rohan, para mayor gloria de ambos reinos."

Y así habría sido, de no ser por una intervención inesperada.

A tres días de viaje de Rohan, Vindur decidió dar una caminata, en la noche, para meditar un poco.

Viéndolo con optimismo, no estaba en una situación tan mala. Fana era inteligente, amable y _mortal. _Siempre habría ventajas en unirte a alguien de tu misma raza. Unir (al menos simbólicamente) a Rohan y Gondor sería agradable, como en los viejos tiempos de después de la Guerra del Anillo.

—Y aun así, no se te da la gana hacerlo —dijo alguien tras él. Se volvió.

—¿Quién eres?

—Alguien que estaría _encantada _de ayudarte —era bonita. Cabello rojo oscuro, ojos de un dorado antinatural.

—Nadie podría ayudarme (n/a: ¿seguro?)

—... no tienes por qué aceptarlo —dijo ella tras una breve pausa —. No cuando sabes perfectamente lo que quieres.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió Vindur.

—Hombre, que eso no importa. Yo digo que es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso, y si no te quieren perdonar... pues es su problema.

—... ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que tienes el mismo derecho que cualquiera de tomar tus propias decisiones.

—Claro que no.

—... ¡qué cobarde eres! ¿Ni siquiera intentarás decírselo?

—No tiene caso.

—... bah. Entonces, púdrete. Te arrepentirás el resto de tus días, eso te lo aseguro.

Dicho esto, se fue. Pero dejó a Vindur pensando... que tenía razón.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía toda la razón.

Siguió su consejo, y a la mañana siguiente, nadie pudo encontrarlo. Se apresuraron a avisarle al rey, quien inmediatamente ordenó una búsqueda exhaustiva.

No sirvió de nada.

——————————————————FIN DEL FLASHBACK——————————————————

—... ¿Sabes? Siempre se hablaba de Elfos, Enanos y Hobbits. A esos dos los veíamos relativamente seguido, pero todos sabían que los Elfos se habían ido para siempre. Había quienes los mencionaban con nostalgia; otros, con rencor, porque creían que nos habían usado y luego, abandonado. —Estaldal hizo una pausa y añadió—. Cuando te conocí, me convencí de que no podía ser verdad. Pero ahora...

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

—¿Por qué no envejecen? Así habría sido más fácil.

Nemmírë lo miró sin comprender.

—Unas arrugas me habrían bastado para aceptar que era imposible.

Ahora sí comprendió por dónde iba el asunto.

—¡¿Qué te pasa! ¡Te crié como si fuera tu madre!

—¡Pero no eres mi madre!... ya no importa —la miró a los ojos con dureza (n/a: olé, matador!)—. Al parecer, resultó cierto lo de la manipulación élfica.

————————————————————————————————————————————

**Breviario cultural:**

**_Hildor: _**"Los primeros nacidos". Úsase para referirse a los Elfos


	21. Liberación

_Capítulo XII: Liberación._

Los dos meses pasaron rápidamente. Con una celeridad parecida, Sakura, los Guardianes y las Cartas se olvidaron de las acepciones convencionales sobre ángeles y demonios.

¿Que querían matar a todos los dioses? Nadie podría culparlos. ¿Y qué, si a lo mejor destruían el mundo? No saldrían bien librados, y después de eso ya no importaría. Metían la pata, mucho y muy seguido.

Por esas y otras razones, el plan absurdo, ilógico, sentimentalista, aberrado, abigarrado, ablandativo, abobado, bochornoso, abominable, aborrecible, abyecto, abstracto, acaparador, censurable, cefalálgico, vomitivo, herético, herniario, heteróclito, irrisorio, irritante, limoso, lipotimizante, perorador, perturbador, perverso, irracional, estúpido, cursilero, regoldable, sicalíptico, silogístico, tergiversable, necio, unívoco, untuoso, vesiculoso, vicioso y disparatado funcionó. Total, rotunda y absolutamente.

Había confianza. Demasiada como para sentirse cómodo, pensó Rogran. **ζ** c/p: entiéndase bien. No es que Rogran piense. Eso sería decir que tiene cerebro, y que lo usa. Esta frase sólo es para que lo que a continuación va a suceder se entienda. No pretendo mentirles, ese asunto de la existencia y/o funciones de la sesera de Rogran siguen siendo hipotéticas y no se han comprobado. Llamo a los científicos del mundo para investigar esta cuestión. Por su atención, gracias. **ζ**

¡Incluso se habían ganado a la elfita! Eso les convenía, pero no por eso dejaba de ser cruel. De hecho, ésa era la razón de la crueldad en la situación. Con lo poco que sabía de la historia de los Noldor, sabía que sería pedir demasiado que...

Al fin y al cabo no era su problema. Si alguien sentía herida su susceptibilidad, era su asunto. No tenía porque preocuparse de nada de eso.

Partieron poco después del amanecer, y llegaron a La Puerta.

Muy alta. Labrada en la superficie de un pequeño cerro sin importancia. Pequeños caracteres indescifrables a lo largo del marco. Los señaló y se volvió a Nemmírë.

—¿Tú sabes qué dice ahí?

—... son runas antiguas, del maestro Rúmil de Tirion... no estoy segura.

—_Por favor..._

—... Annon... Elenna Annon, "Puerta de las Estrellas" —leyó por fin.

—¿No dice nada de cómo abrirla? —preguntó Rogran, medio desesperado. Nemmírë revisó toda la puerta con la mirada.

—No.

—¡Maldición! Ya decía yo que no podía ser tan fácil.

—¿Qué hay tras esa puerta? —quiso saber Sakura.

—"¡Ábrela!", me dijeron —se quejaba Rogran—. Seguro hay un monstruo de 7,000 cabezas _muy hambriento_. Después, dirán que fue mi culpa que le diera indigestión. Se enfermará y me maldecirán aún más. Y, encima, va a resultar que era la puerta equivocada...

Esteldal se acercó al muro. Puso las manos en unas marcas y empujó. La puerta cedió un poco, y después lo arrojó con un gran impacto de Energía.

—... luego, descubrirán que hubo un error y ni siquiera necesitábamos las cartas y... —se interrumpió cuando Esteldal le cayó encima—... ¿por qué demonios existo?

—Por tu padre y tu madre —le respondió Esteldal, huraño, levantándose.

—Ja-ja. Eres demasiado chistoso. ¿Se puede saber qué oscuras intenciones tenías cuando decidiste aplastarme?

—No fui yo. Fue la puerta.

—Sí, claro. Ahora las puertas azotan a las personas.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo. Ya no hay moral.

—... ¡pues no me importa y me vale! —Rogran hizo aparecer cuatro esferas doradas, que se fusionaron en una gran esfera roja, que se impactó contra la puerta, que no se movió.

—... maldita sea.

Yue suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Y si la jalan?

—... buena idea —reconoció Rogran.

—... como guardián, eres un inútil, pero reconozco que a veces piensas —dijo Esteldal. Kerberos soltó una risilla.

En efecto, la puerta se abría hacia fuera, y guardaba un gran espacio oscuro con pequeñas luces a lo lejos.

—Perfecto. Esperen aquí —dijo Rogran, dirigiéndose al interior.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo! —le espetó Esteldal.

—Voy por unos conocidos —contestó Rogran, contrariado.

—¡Pero te vas a perder! —exclamó Esteldal. Kerberos y Sakura rieron, y Yue esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—... ¿sabes? Por un segundo pensé que podrías hacer un comentario inteligente.

Sin más, entró. Y se tardó bastante. Llevaba allí unas dos horas, cuando empezaron a llegar más demonios con discreción. Algunos saludaron a Esteldal. Y cuando ya habían arribado todos los que debían estar presentes, salió desde la puerta un ser alto, poderoso, oscuro y malévolo, que llevaba una armadura y unas cadenas rotas en las muñecas y el cuello y tenía el rostro semi-desfigurado por unas cicatrices. Tras él, otro de las mismas características, sólo que menor y con un yelmo que no dejaba ver sus ojos. Detrás venían Rogran y unas sombras. Al ver al primero del grupo, los demonios se inclinaron y estallaron en alabanzas a Melkor, legítimo Rey de Arda.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

N/A: ok... sé que dije que no iba a meter personajes del Silmarillion ni de Oh! My Goddess, pero la historia ya se me salió de control, y a ciencia cierta ni yo misma sé cómo va a acabar. No se preocupen, el próximo capítulo será explicativo de los personajes de aquellas series que he tomado prestados. Agradeciendo su comprensión, paso a retirarme.


	22. Y tal vez, tú podrías arruinar mi vida

N/A: ú-ùU el capítulo no salió nada explicativo. Así pues, me veo en la obligación de informar de lo siguiente:

Asumiendo que todo aquel que lea esto vio las películas de El Señor de los Anillos, cualquier explicación sobre Sauron es innecesaria. Excepto aquella que dice que Sauron sólo es un sirviente de Melkor (el más grande de sus sirvientes, de hecho).

Melkor ("El Que Se Alza En El Poder") es, por decirlo así, el Lucifer de la Tierra Media (más bien de Arda entera). Y también se le llama Morgoth (Enemigo Oscuro), Bauglir (El Opresor), Belegurth (Inmensa Muerte). Entre otras cosas, mató a la Luz de Antes de Todas las Luces, sembró entre los pueblos de la Tierra Media el miedo a la traición, creó a los dragones, orcos, huargos y trolls, además de muchas otras maravillosas hazañas.

Y ya no se me ocurre nada más, así ante que cualquier duda que surja, deberán decidir heroicamente entre estas dos opciones:

A) Preguntar

B) Leerse _El Silmarillion_ entero.

Sugiero, bajo reserva, que hagan las dos cosas n-n

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_Capítulo XIII: Y tal vez, tú podrías arruinar mi vida. _("Confusión", Lu)

No podía ser. De todo lo que podrían haber hecho, lo habían liberado a _él_... A ese maldito engendro.

¿Qué pensarían los Valar? Dirían que ésa fue la peor de las traiciones.

Peor aún, ¿cómo pisaría el mismo suelo que su Señor Feänor? Morgoth siempre había sido y sería su peor enemigo.

Y ya no le quedaba duda de que moriría. Lo único que importaría saber sería si el mundo va a sobrevivir.

¡Maldición! Tenía que ser Morgoth. Debería intentar matarlo cuando estuviera desprevenido, y ahorrarle problemas a todos (n/a: incluso a mí, porque me ahorraría, mínimo, siete capítulos).

—¿Nen? ¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó Esteldal, contrariado.

—Por nada.

—Sí, claro. Esa cara no es de a gratis, y lo sabes. ¿Qué, no te gusta el infierno?

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—No es tu asunto.

—...

Entraron, con un ánimo indescifrable, Rogran y una chica pelirroja, que sonrió al ver a Esteldal.

—¡Pero si es _El Principito_!

—Hola, Morglin —respondió Esteldal, torciendo el gesto.

—¿"Hola"? ¡ ¿"Hola"! ¿Después de todos estos _milenios _sólo merezco un "hola"?

—¿Todos los demonios son tan melodramáticos? —preguntó Sakura a sus guardianes, en un aparte. Los tres intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad. (n/a: la respuesta a esta pregunta es un categórico "sí, si les conviene")

—Ya, ya —la "consoló" Rogran—. Si ya sabes que es un ingrato, ¿para qué te preocupas?

A Morglin se le compuso el gesto.

—_Sueñas _si crees que me importa. Lo único que importa ahora es que sepan lo que les toca. Sakura, Yue, Kerberos y las Cartas vienen conmigo —sonrió maquiavélicamente y agregó—. Esto va a ser _muy_ divertido. Vengan.

—Venerable anciano, tú irás a Escandinavia, donde se te darán más instrucciones —dijo Rogran—. Y tú, mi niña de orejas puntiagudas, vienes conmigo a visitar a unos conocidos. (n/a: las Enchiladas Suizas se apiaden de su alma) ¿No te parece genial?

La expresión gélida de Nemmírë se transformó en una sonrisa muy extraña.

—Claro. _Divertidísimo_.


	23. Bifurcación

_Capítulo XIV: Bifurcación._

Estar en una casa derruida lo suficiente como para que pareciera abandonada esperando instrucciones que se negaban a llegar no era lo que Esteldal tenía en mente. Ya no era divertido mirar las extrañas formas que dibujaban las grietas y la pintura desconchada del techo, ni ver como una familia de arañas convertía el candelabro en un _pent-house_.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, un pequeño sueñecito no haría ningún mal a nadie.

Y entonces, _precisamente_, la chimenea a su derecha se encendió. Volvió la cabeza hacia ella, vio las llamas crepitando por un rato, se incorporó, bostezó, se levantó, estiróse, vio que el fuego se apagó solo, y salió.

Morglin caminaba muy rápido, y parecía animada.

—¿A dónde dices que vamos? —preguntó Sakura, jadeando.

—A cerrar un trato.

—No veo para qué nos necesitas —terció Yue con desdén. La tal Morglin no le daba buena espina (n/a: ¿será porque es un demonio?), y era absolutamente correspondido en su sentir.

—No me sirves para nada, _angelito_... de momento. Pero, si te es tan mortalmente necesario saberlo, confío en el poder de convencimiento de Sakura para que todo salga como debe.

—¿Yo? —se asombró Sakura (n/a: no, la vecina)

—No veo a ninguna otra Sakura por aquí. ¿Ustedes sí? (n/a: no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la convención internacional de Sakuras. Disculpen su ignorancia.)

Nemmírë se detuvo al reconocer el lugar.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Regresaron —fue la sencilla respuesta de Rogran.

—¿Y?

—... sabes perfectamente cuál es mi mayor deseo al respecto —contestó después de un suspiro de resignación—. Además, hay que destruir los cuatro Templos Elementales.

La expresión de la elfa se endureció.

—No esperes que te ayude en eso.

El comentario desconcertó al demontre.

—Bueno, no esperaba que me ayudaras a poner fin a sus patéticas vidas, pero no entiendo tu afecto hacia unos edificios viejos.

—¿Sólo los edificios? —preguntó perpleja Nemmírë.

—Incluso podría omitirse la destrucción de ellos. Lo único que es indispensable eliminar son los Cristales Elementales (n/a: elemental, mi querido Watson).

—No me necesitas para hacer eso.

—No, pero sí para que distraigas a _ésas_ —Rogran tomó aire y prosiguió, exasperado ante lo que sabía que estaba pensando—. ¡Puedo deshacerme de ellas solo! Pero no hay tiempo suficiente como para perderlo en trivialidades.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Morglin sonriendo. Se acercó a la puerta que estaba frente a ella y tocó una tonada particular, que resultó ser "_La Donna è mobile_". La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a alguien furioso.

—¡Ya te dije que nunca me uniré a ustedes!

—¿Seguro? Resulta que traigo un argumento de lo más convincente —dijo Morglin, y se apartó para dejar ver a Sakura.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó, atónito

—... ¿Shaoran? (ver nota al respecto al final)

—... pasen.

«El General ya está viejo. Pronto nombrará a su sucesor. Y tengo que ser **yo**.»

Pensamiento apropiado, persona apropiada, en el lugar y momento apropiados.

—Desgraciadamente, no hay forma de que te nombre **a ti**, y lo sabes —la respuesta apropiada, con el tono y la actitud apropiada. El sujeto lo apuntó con una pistola con mango de marfil.

—¿Quién es y qué hace aquí? —exigió saber.

—Tch, tch, tch... ¿No es más preocupante que pueda leer tu mente? —comentó Esteldal, meneando reprobatoriamente la cabeza.

El Comandante del Tercer Batallón de la Quinta Provincia de Finlandia no bajó el arma, creyendo que lo protegía.

—No sería la primera vez que alguien piensa en voz alta.

—Pero sí la primera vez que alguien piensa que puede hacer que alguien piense que pensaba en voz alta.

—Suficientes estupideces (n/a: completamente de acuerdo). ¿Quién es y qué hace aquí? —repitió el Comandante Hakkinen con severidad, al tiempo que amartillaba la pistola.

—Soy el discreto consejero secreto del General. Y espero seguir siéndolo del próximo General —agregó, con un gesto elocuente. El Comandante bajó el arma—. Como sin duda sabrá, señor Comandante, Finlandia no ha tenido una guerra, ni guerrilla ni revuelta, en muchos años. Signo de que la sociedad es centrada, respetuosa y madura. Pero impide que los rangos se distribuyan de acuerdo al valor, capacidad de mando, etcétera.

—¡Nemmírë! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—... hay algo que tienen que ver.

—¡No puedo creer que te hayan engañado! ¡Sakura, son **demonios**!

—¡Pues los "Dioses" —marcó las comillas con los dedos— tampoco resultaron muy confiables!

—Y eso es, en resumen, lo que tiene que hacer, Comandante, si le interesa ser el próximo General de la Quinta Provincia.

—¿Tan simple?

—Es simple. Pero requiere gran determinación.

Finlor y Súlwen cayeron al suelo.

—¿Q-... qué?

—¡Maldit...!

—¡Viento blanco neutralizado! —anunció Rogran alegremente—. No se preocupen, volveré por ustedes —agregó, guiñando maquiavélicamente un ojo, y él y Nemmírë se fueron hacia el Templo de Fuego.

El Comandante Hakkinen estampó su rúbrica con decisión al calce del documente.

—¿Algo más?

—No, gracias. Con eso bastará... General Hakkinen —agregó Esteldal, puntualizando el título, con una sonrisa. Saludó militarmente y salió del lugar.

Sakura se levantó, dolida, y caminó hacia la puerta, seguida de Yue y Kerberos. Morglin ya había salido.

—Espera —llamó Shaoran, y tomó una decisión de repente—. No confío en ellos, ni nunca lo haré. Y es por eso precisamente que voy contigo.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

NOTA: Oooh, he caído en un cliché... pero el buen Li tenía que salir, ¿no? Aunque sea por un rato. Agrego que he visto tantas formas de escribir su nombre, que no estoy segura de cual sea la correcta, así que escogí la que se ve más bonita, aunque por un instante me sentí tentada de escribir "Xaoran" (dado que, en México, la "x" puede sonar como s, j, ch, cc, o w. Bueno, lo de la w es una broma.)


	24. Preparativos, listos

_Capítulo XV: Preparativos, listos._

—Mire lo que encontré, General —dijo Esteldal, arrojando sobre a una silla a un muchacho, reteniéndolo con fuerza.

—Vaya, vaya —rió Hakkinen—. Si hasta parece señorita.

El comentario se debía, quizás, al aire de fina delicadeza _etérea_ que tenía el joven. O tal vez se debiera a que tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar (n/a: o a lo mejor traía falda).

Lo milagroso era que lograra contenerse. Estaba lleno de desesperación, rabia, decepción e impotencia. Todo había sido tan rápido...

Primero, el ataque masivo de hace unos meses. Después llegó la calma; luego, una serie de movimientos extraños y cuando bajaron a averiguar qué pasaba, era demasiado tarde. Todas las huestes del infierno se lanzaron a atacar... y no pudieron responder.

¿Dónde había quedado su poder? Algunos, como él, lograron escapar y dirigirse hacia aquellos que...

¿En serio éste era Juho Hakkinen? Se notaba la influencia demoníaca a simple vista. Si hubiera llegado antes...

¿Y bien? —preguntó el General.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a su vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho?

—...

—No tienes pinta de espía... lo cual sería un disfraz perfecto.

—... no soy un espía.

—Y si lo fueras, no lo admitirías. Un típico ejemplo del manual. ¿Tenía algún tipo de identificación? —preguntó volviéndose a Esteldal.

—No —respondió éste.

—¿Armas?

—Tampoco.

—Te diré lo que creo —comenzó el Gral., después de unos segundos de meditación—. No eres un espía, ni un desertor ni un inmigrante, sino un chiquillo berrinchudo que escapó de casa. Sin embargo, el reglamente es muy estricto, así que te recluiré esta noche y mañana a primera hora serás remitido al poder judicial.

A una señal, Esteldal lo levantó sin muchos miramientos, y lo condujo hacia las celdas.

—¿Sigues seguro de que soy la mayor vergüenza de la humanidad? —se mofó Esteldal—. Ya viste que sólo soy el mejor exponente.

—Todavía hay bondad en él —musitó el otro.

—¿_Todavía_? Perdón, pero los militares no son precisamente bondadosos.

—¿Ah, no? —comentó el otro con una sonrisa melancólica—. Tú fuiste un guerrero hace tiempo. (n/a: allá en el año del caldo)

—Eso le resta más veracidad a tú estúpido comentario.

—No puedes mentirme, Vindur. Soy un dios.

—No deberías molestarme, muchachito. Eres un dios sin poder.

—¿Qué clase de recato tienes, que no pronuncias mi nombre?

—Ningún recato. Es sólo que no se me da la gana decir trabalenguas.

—¿Seguro que es eso?

—Eres realmente insoportable, ¿sabías? Será mejor que te calles de una vez, o...

—¿O qué? ¿Me matarás, aún bajo el riesgo de que el General se entere de que no le estás subordinado del todo?

—Jamás desobedecería al General —arrojó al dios hacia el interior de la celda con rudeza—. Si fuera tú me acostumbraría a la vida en la cárcel. Algo me dice que pasarás encerrado un buen rato.

Ese comentario lo dejó pensando toda la noche. Bueno, era lógico. Sin poder, sin hablar con Hakkinen en los términos debidos, y sin noticias de algún aliado, lo más probable era que se apoderaran de él, o que lo mataran. Si, como suponía, todos los dioses estaban en situaciones semejantes o peores... ¿Sería esto el Apocalipsis?

Luego, la mañana. Esteldal lo condujo a una jefatura de policía, donde lo tuvieron sentado un rato, hasta que llegó un tipo, mostró unos papeles que acreditaban su paternidad (!), y se lo llevó. Le bastó una mirada para darse cuenta de que era un demonio, y dos horas después estaba en Utumno (aunque él no lo sabía), en el calabozo, junto con todos los demás dioses.

Melkor sonrió al saber esto.

—Entonces, sólo faltan los Valar. _Pero antes..._

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

**Utumno: **La fortaleza subterránea de Melkor, al norte de la Tierra Media.


	25. Cielo

_**TERCERA PARTE: El Ojo Del Huracán**_

_CAPÍTULO I: Cielo._

El silencio era tan denso que ahogaba y tan tenso que parecía a punto de reventar y lanzar a todos en direcciones opuestas. Nemmírë contribuía con la mayor parte, con una mirada asesina ametrallante ultra potenciada y enriquecida con vitaminas y minerales, dirigida alternadamente a Morglin, Rogran y Esteldal, quienes huyeron uno por uno.

Primero, Esteldal, quien no se preocupó por inventar una excusa, porque se veía a las claras que se sentía como perro apaleado. Luego, Rogran, después de ver el reloj y darse cuenta de que sólo llevaba 15 minutos soportando la situación, y fingió que se le había hecho tarde para... algo.

Morglin se rió en sus adentros de la debilidad del sexo dizque fuerte (n/a: no, señores, no teman. No soy feminista radical de ultraderecha), y después empezó a preguntarse como haría ella para librarse. Tenía que ser de una manera que salvaguardara su dignidad, recordando que su primer encuentro con Nemmírë no había sido del todo grato, sino más bien como si estuviera conociendo a su suegra.

Rogran la salvó unos diez minutos después, abriendo la puerta y preguntándole, molesto, cuánto más se iba a tardar Su Graciosa Majestad en dignarse a acudir "al concilio". Fingió que se había quedado ida y salió.

—Su amiguita da escalofríos —comentó Morglin apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Más de lo que crees, con ese finísimo oído que se carga —respondió Rogran como al descuido.

Esteldal, que estaba sentado apoyado en la pared con la cara entre las rodillas, ni siquiera se movió.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kerberos, Yue, las cartas y los ácaros que vivían en una esquina del cuarto se dieron cuenta perfectamente de todo lo que pasó. Le tomó cosa de 10 segundos a Nemmírë trasladar toda su ira hacia su interior y, una vez ahí, calmarla; y alrededor de dos minutos fueron necesarios para que Sakura se percatara de que nadie más preguntaría lo que todos querían saber.

—¿Nen? ¿Pasa algo?

—Aún no, por suerte.

—¿Y entonces? Creí que todo esto había sido superado en la temporada de antes de lo de la puerta.

—Tú lo dijiste: antes de la puerta. Y te recuerdo, Sakura, que eres la única que está aquí por voluntad propia.

Las palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes, y todos se lo corroboraron: nadie había pedido estar allí, y antes que eso la habían intentado hacer recapacitar. Mientras por fin pensaba fría y seriamente en lo que había hecho (n/a: a buena hora, criatura!), la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Perdón por interrumpir, pero el Señor Melkor exige su presencia.

Nemmírë la elfa bufó. Conque "señor", ¿eh? Rogran interpretó correctamente.

—No me pongas esa cara, muchachita. Y, por tu propio bien, contrólate.

La máscara del huraño impidió que alguien se molestara en/atreviera a preguntar a dónde iban, porqué y para qué. Después de todo, no deberían negarse. No podrían negarse.

Quedaba dentro de las posibilidades, no había forma de fallar, y si apreciaban en lago sus vidas... suficiente. Habían llegado.

Una noche sin Luna. El viento detenido. El correr de las aguas se mantenía por pura inercia... en el resto del mundo. La vasta periferia de Utumno era desértica... o más bien una selva de malas hierbas secas, entre las que predominaban la hiedra venenosa y los espinos, que se entrelazaban alevosamente.

En la mismísima entrada de Utumno, estaba el mismísimo Melkor, esperando... calculando...

... ¿_sonriendo_?

Y, un poco más apartados, estaban Eriol, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon.

—Aquí están, Señor —carraspeó Morglin.

La idea era simple. Eriol repetiría el truco de la "noche eterna" (n/a: cuando oscureció toda la ciudad al final de la segunda temporada), Sakura lo imitaría con "The Dark", Li serviría de conector entre ambas magias, y Eriol y Sakura tendrían en sus báculos a sus respectivos guardianes. Así de simple. Así de sencillo.

Cuando la Tierra se vio inmersa en la oscuridad total y absoluta, sólo quedó una estrella en el firmamento. Para los mortales, era Venus, un planeta sin vida que, según sus leyes astrofísicas, reflejaba la luz del Sol con relativa intensidad.

Pero para aquellos que habían nacido antes que La Luna, esa estrella era el navío Vingilot, que llevaba el Silmaril en él y era capitaneado por Eärendil el Marinero.

Melkor lanzó su martillo, Grond, hacia Vingilot, que cayó lenta e inexorablemente. Eärendil tomó el Silmaril, salió de entre los escombros, e intentó huir, pero a una señal de Melkor una docena de orcos se abalanzaron sobre él, le arrebataron el Silmaril y lo condujeron a... algún lugar.

Morgoth Bauglir tomó el Silmaril, que seguía quemándolo por la bendición de Varda y su pureza interna. A pesar del dolor, sonrió. Morglin y Rogran se llevaron a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol a descansar un rato.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Noldo? —preguntó Melkor socarronamente—. No estarás también bajo juramento, ¿verdad?

Nemmírë no respondió. Morgoth, viendo que tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, la tomó de mal modo por el brazo y la arrastró (casi literalmente) hacia el mismo lugar donde habían llevado a Eärendil.

—Ahora, prospectos de orcos... será mejor que hablen.

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

**Las alusiones de Melkor:**

**1) **_"No estarás también bajo juramento, ¿verdad?"_

**Alusión al juramento que hicieron los príncipes de los Noldor de recuperar los Silmarilli a toda costa.**

**2) **_"prospectos de orcos"_

**Según la tradición, los orcos son elfos que Melkor torturó y manipuló hasta dejarlos irreconocibles.**

¡Enhorabuena, Malale! Espero que todos los demás (... si existen...) también estén entendiendo POR FIN lo que pasa. Creo que se debe a que faltan como cinco capítulos para el final, más un epílogo y un extra.


	26. Mar

**FE DE ERRATAS: **Hasta ahora, la fortaleza de Melkor ha sido llamada, erróneamente, Utumno. Utumno fue, en efecto, la primera guarida de Melkor, pero fue destruida completamente por los Valar en la Primera Edad de Arda, antes de la venida de los Elfos. Por tanto, la fortaleza que ahora ocupa Melkor es la segunda, Angband, que no fue destruida en su totalidad durante la Guerra de la Cólera. El error ya ha sido corregido, y futuras generaciones no lo notarán hasta leer este aviso. Gracias por su atención y mil disculpas.

_CAPÍTULO II: Mar._

Melkor hizo temblar toda la tierra.

—¡Hablen, maldita sea!

Ninguno de los elfos dijo una sola palabra.

—... y eso es todo lo que sé de los Silmarilli —concluyó Esteldal.

—Entonces... el segundo está bajo el mar (c/P: XD bajo del mar... bajo del mar... eres sirena, vives contenta, bajo del mar!) ¿_En qué parte_? —preguntó Rogran.

—No tengo idea.

—¡_Tienes_ que saberlo! —explotó Morglin, mientras Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Kerberos, Spinnel Sun, Ruby Moon y Yue miraban a unos y otros sin entender mucho.

—¡No hay forma de que lo sepa! Todo eso pasó **años **antes de que yo naciera. Y aunque así no fuera, el mundo ha cambiado. La corriente pudo haber llevado el Silmaril a algún otro lugar. Podría estar en el estómago de una ballena. Quizá un pirata lo encontró y lo enterró en alguna isla.

—¿Dijiste que los Silmarilli tenían alma? —intervino Eriol, pronunciando con dificultad el vocablo élfico. Esteldal asintió—. Justo como las cartas —comentó.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —inquirió Morglin.

—Simple. Sakura no me dejará mentir, cada carta tiene sus aficiones. Tal vez los Silmarilli también las tengan. O, al menos, habrá algo que les traiga recuerdos a cada uno.

—... hasta este día, me negaba a creer que los humanos tuvieran cerebro —declaró Morglin tras un minuto de mudo asombro general. Rogran ya iba, sonriente, a comunicarle a Melkor la probabilidad que había planteado Eriol, cuando Esteldal encontró la falla oculta.

—Aunque, para eso, tendríamos que estar cerca del Silmaril.

—¿Qué tanto? —preguntó Morglin, dispuesta a no creer, en definitiva, en la inteligencia de los humanos.

—... pues dependería del viento...

—Ya no hay viento —le recordó Rogran con fruición.

—... y del volumen que podamos obtener.

—¿Volumen? —preguntaron, extrañados, todos los demás.

—¿Recuerdan que fue Maglor el que arrojó el Silmaril al mar? Según sé, es uno de los más grandes bardos elfos de la antigüedad. Después de que arrojó el Silmaril, dedicó toda su vida a cantar en las costas.

—¡¿Y porqué no lo dijiste antes!

—¡Pues porque era un detalles sentimentalista aparentemente sin importancia! Lo importante es que consigamos que el Silmaril escuche algo que se le parezca.

—Y ahí es donde entran los orejudos —declaró Rogran. Esteldal gruñó una respuesta afirmativa.

Fue Yue el que los desalentó esta vez.

—¿Y creen que sigan vivos?

Morglin y Rogran palidecieron y salieron corriendo hacia los aposentos de Melkor, mientras Esteldal hacía unos cálculos.

Tras dos horas de tortura y escudriñamiento mental, Morgoth se convenció de que, en efecto, no tenían idea de dónde podría estar el segundo Silmaril.

Cuando se enteró de que estaban "vivos... por el momento" en el calabozo, Rogran dio media vuelta y emprendió otra carrera. Después de todo, si los elfos resultaban inútiles del todo, también podrían prescindir del inútil que había traído a la primera...

—Ah, lo olvidaba —dijo Esteldal súbitamente, levantando la vista del suelo—. ¿se quedarán en Angband o regresarán a sus hogares?

—Nos vamos —respondieron todos a la vez.

—Lo supuse —sonrió Esteldal—. Bueno, cuando regresen esos dos, les informaremos.

Pero cuando "esos dos" regresaron, no hubo ocasión de informarles nada. Morglin se estaba devanando los seso y recordando esa frase de "ten cuidado con lo que deseas" y Rogran parecía al borde del suicidio.

Y es que Eärendil y Nemmírë habían quedado como niños autistas. Al enterarse, Esteldal fue al calabozo con demasiada prisa, y Sakura iba a acompañarlo, pero cambió de idea a último minuto.

Melkor se mostró implacable al determinar que fueran encerrados lo más apartados posibles. No debían poder comunicarse con nadie. Eso le causó problemas a los carceleros, que habían dispersado bastante a los dioses; pero aun así se las ingeniaron para obedecer los deseos de Morgoth.

Eärendil parecía estar sumido en el ensueño élfico, nada más. Pero Nemmírë estaba total y absolutamente ida.

En vista de los hechos, Esteldal decidió probar algo un poco descabellado. Lleno de terror, expuso su plan al propio Melkor, quien, no dudando que podría funcionar, accedió. Al fin y al cabo, todo era por el Silmaril.

Había tenido oportunidad de escuchar muchas canciones élficas, principalmente de los Noldor, pero ninguna de Maglor. Melkor enfureció al recordar a Fëanor y su linaje, aunque, sin proponérselo, le hubieran ayudado tanto.

Y, de entre todas esas estúpidas melodías, recordó la que Lúthien le había cantado, la que le había costado el primer Silmaril, que ahora estaba de vuelta en su corona... cuánto pesaba. No recordaba el dolor que causaban los Silmarilli. Tocarlos, quemaba; cargarlos, pesaba; y pensar en ellos era delirante. Esa luz... cegaba. Pero desvaneció de su mente esos pensamientos y transfirió el conocimiento de la canción a la carta The Song.

Mientras The Song cantaba frente a la costa de una isla que, según los cálculos estaría cerda del Silmaril, Esteldal comprendió que había algo mal. No se sentía lo mismo. Cuando un elfo cantaba (así se lo habían contado y lo había comprobado), un torrente continuo de hermosas imágenes inundaba el corazón de quien escuchaba. Obviamente, Melkor y todos los demás demonios no podrían sentir eso. Pero, por su cara, Morgoth también se percató de que no estaba funcionando, y se encolerizó (c/p: se le va a derramar la bilis)

—¡Canten! —rugió imperiosamente Melkor a los dos elfos, que había llevado para que contemplaran el segundo Silmaril en sus manos. Con la canción, parecían haber regresado a medias al mundo. La orden tan repentina los tomó por sorpresa, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían llegado al final de la canción.

Los dos estaban recordando a Lúthien, y sus temas sobre el Dolor de los Elfos y la Congoja de los Hombres. Con Eärendil cantando el segundo y Nemmírë el primero, el impacto emocional de quienes pudieron recibirlo fue gigantesco.

Los cálculos fueron acertados, y el Silmaril brilló con un gran esplendor, dotando de reflejos multicolores las agonizantes olas. Morgoth profirió un grito de triunfo e hizo surgir un pilar de las profundidades del mar, con el Silmaril en la punta.

Después, congeló todo el Océano Pacífico.

Radiante de malignidad, se volvió a los Elfos, que aún no comprendían del todo porqué habían hecho lo que habían hecho, y extrajo de sus mentes indefensas la localización del último Silmaril.

—Conque en el corazón de Arda, ¿eh? Me parece perfecto...

Mientras Morgoth Belegúrth sonreía una vez más, la Tierra comenzó a temblar y todos los volcanes del mundo empezaron a hacer erupción.


	27. Interludio

_INTERLUDIO: La brisa de más allá del mar._

Pasaron dos largos segundos desde que Nemmírë lanzó la flecha y ésta emprendió el raudo vuelo hacia la Luna para que cayeran dos rayos de energía, que dejaron inconscientes a Rogran y Esteldal. La Luna se acercó más y más, y de ella descendió un sujeto con aspecto de cazador y un arco de plata que corroboraba esta suposición, quien indicó mudamente a Súlwen y Finlor que subieran al barco. Misteriosamente, so sintieron el deseo de preguntar quién era, a dónde las llevaría o cualquier otra de esas preguntas que lógicamente alguien haría si se encontrara en tal situación. Subieron a la barca, alcanzaron a escuchar el leve murmullo de la conversación entre el extraño y Nemmírë, en una lengua incomprensible. Después, el individuo regresó a la nave, tomó el timón y "zarpó"... si al hecho de ascender podía llamársele zarpar. Cuando estuvieron de regreso en la órbita lunar, él se volvió y sonrió.

—¿Será posible que no reconozcan a otro Ainu cuando lo ven?

—¿Ainu? —repitió Súlwen—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El timonel pareció confundido por unos instante.

—¿No... no saben quiénes son?

—Claro que lo sabemos —bufó Finlor—, pero no sabemos nada de lo que está pasando.

—¡Pero si ustedes mismas son Ainur! —exclamó él, asombrado—. Y yo también lo fui, pero dejamos de serlo para ligarnos al mundo, y ahora somos Valar y Maiar.

—¡Valar! —suspiró Súlwen—. De eso ya he oído.

—¡Ah! Entonces seguro sabes de Tilion, el timonel de la Luna —el rostro de Tilion se iluminó por la esperanza.

—Sí, pero... —Súlwen dudó sobre si debía continuar o no. Se decidió por lo primero—. Siempre creí que eran solo leyendas élficas.

—¡Leyendas élficas! —se molestó Tilion.

—Bueno... nunca había visto a ninguno.

—¡Pero si pasamos una edad junto a Eru, el Padre de Todos!

—¿Quieres decir, el Todopoderoso? —intervino Finlor.

—Sí, ese nombre le han dado los Hildor últimamente —concedió Tilion. Sacudió la cabeza—. No es posible que hayan olvidado... —una idea cruzó su mente—. A menos que... habrá que consultar a Manwë.

El resto del viaje siguió en silencio, hasta que oficialmente empezó la luna Nueva. Isil torció ligerísimamente el rumbo y entró ene le Reino de las Cosas Invisibles.

Estaban en Aman, a los pies del Monte Taniquetil, donde moran en sus elevados tronos Manwë Súlimo y Varda Elentári, el Señor del Aliento de Arda y la Reina de las Estrellas.

Tilion subió a su presencia y les informó del... suceso.

—Finlor...

—¿Sí, señora Súlwen?

—... cómo es que son tan distintos y tan parecidos a nosotros?

—No entiendo.

—Son... son como... son muy parecidos al Todopoderoso —dijo al fin— pero parecen muy apegados a este mundo, como si fueran espíritus.

—Ah, mi señora —sonrió Finlor—, si sigue así comprenderá a la perfección cómo se sienten los humanos.

En el Mahánaxar, el Anillo del Juicio, los Aratar, grandes entre los Valar, habían escuchado lo que Tilion tenía que decir y meditaban.

—Una Ainu, pero no una de las Valier, ni una Maiar, podría ir de la morada de Ilúvatar a Arda y regresar de acuerdo a la voluntad de Eru —divagó Manwë—. Y esos espíritus malignos de los que hablas, alguna relación han de tener con Melkor.

—Tiempo ha que digo que los Hombres requieren de nuestra protección —comentó Ulmo.

—Tal vez, pero lo que es cierto es que nos han olvidado —dijo Yavanna—, y que no tienen respeto por el mundo que les ha sido legado.

—Quizás nunca debimos haber traído a los Eldar al Reino Bendecido —murmuró Oromë, pensativo. Después de todo, él era el primero que los había visto, y quien primero había tenido la idea de llevarlos a Aman.

—De cualquier forma, esa era la voluntad de Ilúvatar —dijo Mandos.

Convocaron a las recién llegadas al Mahánaxar, y escucharon sobre los hechos de los que ni siquiera Ulmo, Señor de los Mares, se había enterado.

—Debemos actuar rápidamente —dijo Tulkas, levantándose. Oromë asintió y también se puso de pie. Pero Manwë no se movió. Escuchaba su corazón, esperando una indicación de Ilúvatar que no llegaba. Fue Mandos quien habló.

—La hora de los Seguidores ha llegado. Sólo en sus propias manos están su salvación y el destino de Arda. Eru ha hablado.

—Y si es así —asintió Manwë tras un momento de silencio absoluto—, los Valar acataremos a Ilúvatar. No intervendremos.

—¿Qué! —exclamó Súlwen, pálida.

—Regresen a su morada —sentenció Mandos.

Al segundo siguiente estaban de vuelta en el Templo del Viento, y diez semanas después volvieron a ver a Nemmírë.

—¡Nemmírë¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Súlwen, perpleja.

—... hay algo que tienen que ver —respondió lacónicamente la elfa.

Caminaron, primero rápido y luego más lentamente, hacia algún punto indefinido en el que, por supuesto, no había nada realmente importante que no hubiera sido visto antes.

Fue entonces que el Viento se detuvo, y Finlor y Súlwen cayeron.

—¿Q-... qué?

—¡Maldit...!

—¡Viento blanco neutralizado! —anunció Rogran alegremente—. No se preocupen, volveré por ustedes —agregó, guiñando maquiavélicamente un ojo, y él y Nemmírë.

—¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

—La canción tenía un final estruendoso y repentino —dijo Finlor en voz baja.

—¿La canción?

—... ¿en serio no recuerda **nada **de la Ainulindalë?

Súlwen buscó en su memoria con tanta ansia que no notó que Nemmírë y Rogran habían vuelto, y de repente se encontró en un calabozo con varios de los dioses y de los espíritus, y llegaban más y más a cada momento. El último fue Lagaz, que llegó unos diez días después que el anterior a él.

No supieron nada más hasta unos tres días después, cuando la tierra empezó a temblar con una furia inconcebible.

**N/A:** _este capítulo empieza en el quinto de la segunda parte ("Partida") y termina en el anterior ("Mar"). Por cierto, el próximo capítulo será el último (_por fin...), _y de ahí seguirá _"La Mitología Completa"_, así que si tienen alguna pregunta más vale que la vayan preparando y la manden por cualquier medio, menos por palomas mensajeras porque hay muchos gatos por aquí._


	28. Tierra

_**N/A: **La estupidez ha vuelto a apoderarse de mí! Definitivamente he perdido el toque para los números. Mira que decir que éste sería el último capítulo, siendo que todavía falta otro... pero bueno, como es semi-epiloguesco, no podría llamársele "Capítulo" con todas sus letras. Como sea..._

_CAPÍTULO III: Tierra._

—Nadorhuan! —exclamó Eärendil, despojó de su arma a un orco y se lanzó contra Morgoth, quien lo rechazó con un golpe de Grond.

—Paciencia, marinero de quinta —se burló Melkor—. Vivirás para ver el fin del mundo. No esperes que te mate antes de eso.

Algunos de los demonios más jóvenes se inquietaron. ¿Tanta lucha por el control de la Tierra, para que fuera destruida tan rápidamente?

—No se alarmen —dijo Morglin a Rogran y Esteldal—. En el centro del planeta no está sólo el Silmaril, sino también la Llama Imperecedera, que es lo que dio vida a Arda. Con ella, Melkor creará tantos mundos como se desee, y la gloria de su reinado no tendrá fin.

Vindur, sin decir nada, desenvainó la espada y la mató antes de que pudiera reaccionar (c/p: bonito regreso, mi niño!). después, miró desafiantemente a Rogran, quien primero pareció perplejo y después volvió la cabeza con indiferencia.

—Si es lo que quieres, adelante.

Sin más, Vindur atacó a Morgoth, quien detuvo el primer golpe, pero también sus ataques fueron rechazados.

Mientras peleaban, sin que la balanza se inclinara a favor de uno o de otro, Sakura espabiló (c/p: a buena hora, criatura!), y con un rápido gesto indicó a Yue y Kerberos que entraran en el báculo, y llamó a The Light. Pronto, Eriol y Shaoran se le unieron para revertir lo que ellos mismos habían hecho.

Los demonios no sabían qué hacer. No parecía que este último intento de insubordinación fuera a arruinar sus planes; y en su final se comprobó que fue sólo una pérdida de tiempo, pues Vindur fue arrojado de un golpe, igual que Eärendil.

Nemmírë fue hacia donde él cayó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Todo esto es mi culpa.

—No es así. El Destino del Mundo estaba escrito antes de que tú nacieras.

—Todo habría sido diferente si... —se detuvo al ver que se había quedado ida—. ¿Nemmírë? ¡Reacciona!

Hasta allí llegaron Eriol, Kerberos, Ruby Moon, Sakura, Shaoran, Spinnel Sun, y Yue (por estricto orden alfabético). También se les unió Rogran, llevando a Eärendil, quien también estaba ido.

—Que manía de los elfos, desconectarse en estos momentos —intentó bromear el demontre por última vez (c/p: quien esto escribe empieza a reír como maniática obsesiva que por fin ve cumplido su... bah, a quién le importa). No consiguió arrancar ni una sonrisa (c/p: y la risa continúa)—. Venga, no sólo ustedes morirán. A estas alturas los dioses están muertos, y cuando se destruya el mundo fallecerán los Valar y los Maiar también. Incluso dudo de la supervivencia de Melkor.

Silencio.

Aunque la magia de Sakura y Eriol dejó de oscurecer el cielo, las nubes de ceniza y humo que emanaban de los volcanes cubrían el sol, si bien el firmamento se tenía del color de la sangre seca por el resplandor de la lava y las rocas incandescentes que no dejaban de salir.

Los elfos, aturdidos, recordaban sus larguísimas vidas sin emoción alguna, pues sólo podían sentir desesperación e impotencia al escuchar los gritos desgarradores de las rocas, los árboles, las aves, las flores; toda la tierra se desgañitaba mientras agonizaba y sangraba por infinidad de llagas ardientes (c/p: órales... debe doler).

Entonces, con un grito que acalló todas las demás voces, Melkor invocó un terremoto tan poderoso que el eje de rotación de la Tierra se volvió absolutamente vertical y la partió en dos, obteniendo por fin el último de los Silmarilli y la Llama Imperecedera.

Y con ellos en su poder se presentó ante Ilúvatar, y frente a Ilúvatar sonrió.

Y, en sus Estancias Intemporales, frente a todos los seres que ha habido en el mundo y los Ainur, Ilúvatar le correspondió.

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

**Nadorhuan: **"Perro cobarde"

**Ainulindalë: **"La música de los Ainur". Al principio de los tiempos, Ilúvatar comunicó a los Ainur ciertos Temas para que ellos compusieran una Gran Música. Y de su Canción se creó el mundo, pues Ilúvatar transformó en materia todos los pensamientos de la Canción, y envió al Vacío la Llama Imperecedera para hacerlo real. Cuenta la leyenda que Melkor discordó con todos sus hermanos, pues deseaba crear el mundo a su manera. La primera vez, Ilúvatar sonrió y de su mano izquierda brotó un Segundo Tema. Melkor discordó otra vez, e Ilúvatar hizo surgir de su mano derecha un Tercer Tema, al que ninguno de los Ainur le agregó nada, pues no lo comprendían, y que tomaba todas las notas triunfales de Melkor y las entretejía en su propia solemne estructura. Después, Melkor empezó a hacer ruido (porque eso ya no era música), e Ilúvatar, levantándose, serio, alzó ambas manos y todo terminó con un acorde increíble.

**Ainur: **"Los Sagrados". Vástagos del pensamiento de Ilúvatar, que estuvieron con él antes que ninguna otra cosa. Los que descendieron a Arda y se encadenaron a ella fueron llamados Valar, pero los menos poderosos que eligieron este camino fueron llamados Maiar.

Entre los Valar, los más poderosos son los Aratar, que son los que se sientan en el Mahánaxar.

Y ya me cansé. Sépanse que el semestre pasado hice un análisis de lectura de El Silmarillion. Si a alguien le interesa, se lo mando. Nada más denme su correo y espérenme un rato porque, como lo entregué a mano, nunca lo pasé a la computadora.

Y ya. Ahora sí, el próximo capítulo es el último y después sigue la _Mitología completa_. Si tienen alguna pregunta sobre alguno de los OC's mencionados, háganla de una vez, porque ya no se volverá a hablar de ellos (bromeo. No los aventaría al baúl de los recuerdos así como así. Bueno... a algunos tal vez sí)


	29. El Fallo del Juicio Final

_Capítulo IV: El fallo del Juicio Final ("Si puedo volverte a ver", Benny Ibarra & Miguel Bosé)._

_**En cuanto puede se me escapa,**_

_**y de momento lo que ha sido... fue. **_

_**En esta ausencia que respiro **_

_**hay algo más...y otras muchas por llover. **_

_**¿Cómo aprender a estar perdido? **_

_**¿Cómo empezar a echar de menos cuando estreno corazón? **_

_**Y si es mi suerte que sea fuerte, **_

_**que me queme todo entero y de una vez.**_

Melkor, el que se alza en el poder, se inclinó y entregó los Silmarilli y la Llama Imperecedera a Eru ante las miradas atónitas de los Eruhíni y los Ainur. Melkor sonrió beatíficamente y Eru asintió.

>--Este ha sido el fin de Arda Maculada.

Kerberos agachó la cabeza y musitó un pasaje que no recordaba donde oyó.

>--... "les han dado los nombres de Dios y Diablo..."

>--¿Están listos para una nueva Ainulindalë? -preguntó Eru. Nadie le respondió.

>--¿Qué clase de MIERDA es esto? -explotó Rogran tras un rato en silencio. Varios de los demonios más jóvenes se mostraron de acuerdo con ello-. ¡Se nos dijo que Melkor nos dirigiría a la victoria¿Y ahora resulta que está aliado con ese Señor a quien hemos jurado destronar!

>--Cierto -intervino Lagaz-. ¿Qué significa todo esto? Todos estos siglos de guerra... ¿fueron en vano?

>--¿Cómo es posible -murmuró un sacerdota- que Dios y Satanás digan las mismas mentiras?

>--Nadie ha mentido -dijo Eru, serio, desde su trono-. Pero, por el bien de Arda, era necesario que ignoraran la verdad completa hasta ahora.

»Muchos de entre ustedes no recuerdan la Ainulindalë -dijo Eru a los Ainur llamados "dioses"-. Y a todos ustedes -dirigióse a los seres llamados "demonios"- se les preparó para liberar a Melkor y reclamar el mundo para él, para que pudiera traer ante mí y ante ustedes los Silmarilli y la Llama Imperecedera.

>--Dinos algo nuevo, "Señor" -espetó Rogran con ironía.

>--Melkor es el único Vala que ha comprendido siempre mis pensamientos -prosiguió Eru.

>--¡Él hace mucho dejó de ser un Vala! -profirió Tulkas.

Ilúvatar extendió su palma derecha, pidiendo silencio a todos.

>--Melkor es el único Vala que ha comprendido siempre mis pensamientos -repitió-, pero nunca entenderá mis propósitos, como Manwë. Así fue como Melkor comprendió antes que nadie que el Mundo sería creado. Muchos habrían deseado orden y paz para Eä, pero sin duda eso la habría aletargado y menguado su grandeza.

>--Si eso era lo que querías, Eru -dijo Manwë tímidamente tras un breve silencio-¿porqué no impediste que exiliáramos a Melkor al Vacío?

>--No deseaba que los hijos de Fëanor siguieran sufriendo a causa de su Juramento, ni que Eä dejara de ser antes de tiempo. Pero ya pasó todo,. Este es el momento de que pasemos al siguiente nivel.

_**Y cuando quieras te lo escribo. **_

_**sin un descanso, mientras que haya una pared **_

_**en pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido **_

_**que me aguanto lo que muero **_

_**si puedo volverte a ver. **_

_**En cuanto puede se me escapa **_

_**del aire cuelgan mis suspiros... y es **_

_**asi de simple, asi de grande **_

_**es algo que ... no consigo no querer.**_

_**Y no me cabe más paciencia, **_

_**estoy cansado de morderme el corazón, no puedo más. **_

_**Si es el destino que me rompa a estas alturas, **_

_**que me parta de una vez.**_

Entonces, Ilúvatar comunicó a los Ainur y los Hildor nuevos Temas para que compusieran ante él una nueva Gran Música. Aquellos que habían olvidado la primera Ainulindalë recordaron la mecánica. Los Hildor, siempre ansiosos de crear, le pusieron bríos a la melodía, mezclando todos los géneros existentes (c/p: ... no quiero imaginar como suena eso... debe ser peor que el reggaeton).

Y mientras las voces proseguían su extraña cadencia, Quendi, Periannath, Naugrim, Raukar, Cartas y Guardianes se preguntaban qué iba a ser de ellos. Los únicos que no estaban ansiosos eran Curufinwë Fëanáro y Eriol Hiragizawa, quien no cantaba.

Llegado un momento, Eru se puso de pie y la Música cesó.

>--Ahora¡contemplad vuestra Música! -dijo Eru, y su morada se convirtió en el Mundo, y los Hildor fueron a explorarlo. Los Ainur fueron a repartir dones a la tierra, y se sorprendieron al ver que, a diferencia de la vez anterior, el mundo ya estaba completo.

A una señal de Eru, los Periannath partieron: ésta vez, sus costumbres pacíficas serían tomadas como ejemplo por las demás razas. Después, Eru se volvió hacia los Quendi y los Naugrim.

>--Desde el principio estaba escrito que mis hijos y los de Aulë no tuvieran relaciones cordiales -dijo, dolido-. Pero también es hora de que eso acabe.

¡Qué estupefacto quedó Ilúvatar al ver la reacción de los dos pueblos! Los Elfos culpaban a los Enanos, y los Enanos a los Elfos. Eru meneó la cabeza, decepcionado.

>--Si es así, también los Naugrim olvidarán.

Y con un movimiento de su mano, los Enanos desaparecieron. Los Eldar se inquietaron. ¿"_También _"? Eru susprió y prosiguió:- Ah, mis Quendi. Mis Eldar. Mis primogénitos.

»Siempre ha sido así. Quien los ve, los ama. Cuando recién nacieron eran lo más hermoso en el mundo, pero los años les han dado dolor y sabiduría, que han acrecentado su belleza. Quizás no deberían estar tan atados al mundo...

»Pero lo están. Así es como debe ser. Sólo los Atani pueden abandonar el mundo y olvidar. Hasta los Valar han envidiado eso alguna vez. Y ahora... ustedes conocerán ese don.

Y con otro movimiento de su mano, los Eldar desaparecieron. Cuando despertaron, estaban cerca de una laguna, que llamaron Cuiviénen.

>--Y ustedes, Raukar... -empezó Eru-. Pueden partir. Sólo recuerden que la guerra ha acabado.

Los Demonios, resignados algunos, molestos los más, se fueron. Y así, Eru, Fëanor y Erion quedaron solos.

>--Ustedes nunca olvidarán¿verdad?

>--Tú nos creaste -contestó Fëanor, divertido-. Deberías haberte mesurado un poco.

>--¿Qué harán con sus creaciones?

>--Las mías ya tienen quien las cuide bien -sonrió Eriol.

>--Mmmh... esos Silmarilli a veces son un dolor de cabeza. Tal vez puedan estar los tres como Estrellas en el cielo. Después de todo, ya nadie recuerda lo importante que fue su creación.

Muchos caminos llevan a Cuiviénen. Muchos viajeros van por los caminos.

>--Elfos -jadeó un forastero.

>--Sí, causan esa reacción. Pero las _elfas_ son la verdadera maravilla -dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

>--¡Rogran!

>--Tiempo sin verte, Vindur -asludó el demoni con una incklinación, para después proseguir con sus constructivísimos comentarios-. Ah, lo malo es que varias ya estaban casadas antes del fin del mundo. Qué lástima que los hechos se olviden pero los sentimientos no.

_**Y cuando quieras te lo escribo, **_

_**sin un descanso, mientras que haya una pared **_

_**en pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido **_

_**que me aguanto lo que muero **_

_**si puedo volverte a ver. **_

>--¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Vindur con recelo.

>--Oh, bueno. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que sentiste miedo?

>--... no.

>--Pero lo sigues sintiendo.

>--No veo a donde quieres llegar.

>--Aaah, la imbecilidad. Siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo -le murmuró algo a su caballo y el cuaco salió corriendo-. ¡Maldición! Ahora tendré que alcanzarlo -empezó a correr y jaló a Vindur-. ¡Ven¿Qué clase de amigo serías si no me acompañaras?

>--¿Desde cuándo somos amigos?

>--¡Nunca lo seremos! Sólo estoy haciendo mi buena obra del siglo. (c/p: tiene razón. Una buena obra al año es demasiado. Seguiré su ejemplo)

>--¿El Juicio Final frió tu última neurona, o qué?

Se detuvieron, al igual que lo había hecho el caballo hace unos minutos.

>--Ahí estás. No puedo creer que siendo un caballo tengas el valor de una ardilla -reprochó rogran-. Espero que no la haya molestado, dama -dicho lo anterior, montó y se fue.

**>--**...¿Nen?

>--Amin sinta lle? (¿Te conozco?)

>--Lá -sonrió-, creo que no.

>--Mani naa essa en lle? (¿Cómo te llamas?

>--Vindur.

>--... es un buen nombre para ponerle a un hijo.

>--Lo mismo decía mi nana. Elen sila lúmenn' omentielmo (Una estrella brilla en la hora de nuestro encuentro)

>--Aiya, Ereininon. (Salve, vástago de reyes)

_**En cada mirada se me va. **_

_**Cada abrazo un laberinto que nunca desharé. **_

_**Cada silencio, eternidad. **_

_**Cada noche hay un secreto que me da...**_

_**Y cuando quieras te lo escribo, **_

_**sin un descanso, mientras que haya una pared **_

_**en pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido **_

_**que me aguanto lo que muero **_

_**si puedo volverte a ver.****

* * *

**_

¡Amén! No puedo creer que al fin se haya acabado... ahora, pa' que entiendan:

**Periannath: **los hobbits

**Naugrim: **los enanos

**Atani: **los hombres

**Raukar: **los demonios (aunque como esta palabra la deduje yo no sé si será correcta)

**Cuiviénen: **"Agua del despertar" En la antigua Arda, los Quendi despertaron junto a un lago llamado Cuiviénen. Supuse que sería lo más apropiado que eso se repitiera.

Bien, ya viene la Mitología completa. En vista de que no hay preguntas, podré decir lo que se me dé la gana y omitir la información que se me antoje (risas-malvadas)

Vindur: no me gusta como suena eso...

Eru: tal vez sea necesario resetearle la memoria.

... bytes.


	30. Apéndice al Libro I

_Cuando despiertes un día y sientas que no puedes más,  
En el nombre del de Arriba tu vida van a manejar.  
Si sientes que el miedo se enreda a tu piel  
Por ser comunero y justicia querer,  
Si te rindes, hermano, por ti nunca pensarás…_

La una de la mañana. Espero que se descarguen ciertas cositas que murieron en la última descompostura de la PC. Con Mägo de Oz en mis oídos y un poco de culpa en mi conciencia, procedo a develar la Mitología Completa en la que se basó esta cosa.

**APÉNDICE AL PRIMER LIBRO DE UN CHOQUE CON EL CIELO:  
Cartas entre el Cielo y el Infierno. **

1: Cómo mezclar Ah, Megamisama! y El Silmarillion y no morir en el intento.

_1.1 De los Dioses._  
Bueno, para mezclar las teorías sobre el cielo de ambas obras, simplemente me basé en dos simples hechos de El Silmarillion: la separación de Aman de Arda y que, tras la Ainulindalë, varios Ainur se quedaron con Eru. Esos Ainur olvidaron la Ainulindalë, y se convirtieron en los Dioses del mundo de Ah, Megamisama, que hablan de la magia, del tiempo y de todo como a programas de computadora.

_1.2 Del sistema Doublet, o "la vida compartida"_  
En AMG, dioses y demonios establecen un contrato mediante el cual, si un dios muere, un demonio morirá. Así, la única regla en la guerra del bien contra el mal es no matar. Al final de "Un Choque…", Melkor anula ese contrato, lo que evita que los demonios mueran aunque todos los dioses ya lo hayan hecho. Así, cualquier amenaza de muerte que haya dicho Rogran en algún momento es más falsa que un billete de 25 pesos. Cabe aclarar que, dado que Vindur sólo era alguien que, literalmente, vendió su alma al diablo, no estaba considerado dentro del sistema doublet. Evidentemente, los Valar tampoco estaban incluidos en él.

Fuera de lo anteriormente expresado, se respetaron todas las acepciones de AM!

2: Los personajes de relleno.

_2.1 Lagaz._  
Este pequeño diosecito, absolutamente intrascendente, salvo para explicar la caída del Cielo, toma su nombre de la runa del conocimiento y la intuición.

_2.2 Morglin._  
Simplemente, la demonio a la que el lindo Vindur vendió su alma casi sin darse cuenta. Su nombre significa "Mirada oscura", en Quenya.

_2.3 Súlwen._  
XD Ella no debería estar en esta categoría… pero acabó en ella. De eso hablaremos después (¡Ah, mísera de ti, Flint! Siempre dejas todo para después. ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que hagas todo en su momento?). "Doncella del viento", en Quenya.

_2.4 Finlor._  
… ¿qué puedo decir? Rogran me contagió su aversión por ella… ¿o fue al revés? Bueno… Súlwen necesitaba una ayudante… y de ahí salió este pequeño espíritu de viento de segunda categoría. "Cabellera dorada", en mal Quenya. Es curioso, pero "Glorfindel" tiene el mismo significado… pero bueno, es nombre de hombre, valga la aliteración.

_2.5 Juho Hakkinen._  
¿Qué sería de un fanfic que perdió sus visos espirituales sin alguien que demostrara la caída del hombre? Por alguna razón, Vindur no fue suficiente para tal propósito. Me saqué el nombre de la manga; ya ni recuerdo de quiénes, pero salió de Encarta. Pero está bonito¿o no?

_2.6 El Sacerdote que habló en el Juicio Final._

_2.7 Y toda la familia, amigos, y conocidos de Vindur._

3: Los personajes principales (Por estricto orden alfabético)

_3.1 Nemmírë._  
"Joya del lago", en Quenya. Si el nombre, así escrito, parece largo, imagínense que tuviera la tradicional terminación _-riel_. Quedaría "Nemmíriel", pero sería demasiado. Y el significado sería peor. Pero como no es así, dejémoslo por la paz de una vez. Pffff… ah, hay tantos recuerdos en esta elfita. Es mi primer OC de la vida… si bien ha cambiado mucho desde su nacimiento. No, definitivamente ya no se parece en nada. Casi podría decirse que es una versión alterna de N… no, no diré su nombre, que al fin y al cabo es algo que no interesa.

Bueno… la mayor parte _interesante _de la historia de Nen ya se ha explicado. Sólo quedaría por agregar cómo fue que acabó con Súlwen y Finlor.

Con la orden de los Valar cumplida, podía regresar a Aman. Después de todo, la gloria de Gondor sería restaurada y la paz de la Tierra Media se alargaría… así que¿porqué regresar tan pronto? A nadie le molestaría que pasara un rato viajando por la maravillosa Tierra Media, que tantos secretos tenía todavía. Podría, por ejemplo, visitar a los Medianos en su Comarca, de la que tanto hablaban los Hobbits que habían venido con los Portadores de los Anillos en el penúltimo barco (tengo entendido que el último fue el de Legolas).

Pero Vindur metió la pata, y hasta el fondo, escuchando los consejos de un demonio. De esto se enteró Nen en una posada cualquiera de un pueblo cualquiera… y llegó a la dolorosa conclusión de que no _podía _regresar, ahora que había fracasado miserablemente. No, al menos hasta que encontrara a Vindur y lo regresara a la cordura.

Para su mala suerte, no se encontró con el mocoso insubordinado, sino con Morglin, quien con mucho tacto le hizo perder cualquier diminuta esperanza que tuviera de reparar las cosas.

Así pues, nuestra estimada elfa vagabundeó por los bosques de la Tierra Media como un alma en pena hasta que, "por pura casualidad", entró al Templo del Viento. Y como, generalmente, los dioses necesitan un oráculo…

La verdad, esto del "oráculo del viento" tenía más importancia al principio. Ahora… ¿qué más da? Todo se fue al meritito caño por culpa de Sakura.

_3.2 Rogran._  
"Demonio errante", en Sindarin. La forma en Quenya sería "Raukaran", lo cual suena horrible, ni qué decir tiene. En fin… ¿por dónde empezar? Supongo que por el principio.

Veamos… ¿recuerdan su patético diálogo de no tener familia desde nunca? Oh, lo sé, lloraron un mar con eso (es sarcasmo). Pues bien… para que nazca un albino (seh, sé que aquí no se mencionó que el buen Rogran lo era, pero… ¡al cuerno! No me importa), se necesita una inmensa cantidad de genes recesivos. Para ello… eeeh… el destino jugó muchas, MUCHAS bromas pesadas. Una pareja, uno o dos encuentros casuales que acababan con un demonio nuevo… de los dos demonios que nacieron, se juntaron y ya son cuatro, y luego seis, y así, hasta que nació Rograncín y esperemos que no tenga una hermana por ahí, o nacerá un monstruo de dos cabezas.

Y pues el entrenamiento y la vida en el infierno y todas esas cosas que no nos interesan, como sus extraños hábitos a la hora de comer y su increíble resistencia al alcohol, y bla bla bla… tuvo una linda vida hasta que Finlor se lo encontró por ahí, pelearon un rato, lo debilitó, llegó Súlwen, y lo selló. Tan-tan. Nada de diversión por un rato, hasta que algún imbécil lo liberó y regresó al status de "activo". Fuera de eso… no hay nada más que explicar.

_3.3 Vindur._  
"Devoto/Enamorado de la espuma", en Numenoreano o Quenya o Sindarin, de todos modos queda. Creo que ya se ha dicho todo lo que se tenía que decir… eeeeeh… no, no se me ocurre nada más que aclarar… nop, nada.

NOTAS FINALES:

Si se fijaron, los títulos de las tres partes tenían fundamentos meteorológicos. Y ahora que se viene la segunda parte… bueno, sólo quiero advertir que no es apto para mojigatos/fanatistas religiosos. Y si a pesar de la advertencia lo leen y les incomoda LO SIENTO, pero no es que no me importe, sino que me vale progenitora. Ya... me despido de momento con estos versos de Silly Wizard en The Queen of Argyll

_**So my lads I needs must leave you  
My intention's not to grieve you  
Nor indeed would I deceive you  
Oh I'll see you in a while.**_


	31. Libro II: Guerra de Utopías

**LIBRO SEGUNDO: GUERRA DE UTOPÍAS**

_**Prólogo: Xel'Naga**_

_Perfección… ¿es algo que sólo pertenece a Dios?_

_Entonces, en un reino creado totalmente por él, en el que su presencia es totalmente tangible, en el Paraíso… ¿puede haber demonios? .¿Puede haber guerra?_

_¿Y qué pasará con la ira, lujuria, pereza, soberbia, ira, gula y envidia?. ¿Es posible vivir sin los pecados capitales?_

…

…

…

_¿Y qué si llegan ángeles de un Apocalipsis más allá del creador?_

_¿Y qué si los iguales a él quieren cobrar su tributo también?_

_Si lo profano desaparece, .¿quedará algo sagrado?_

_Si somos incapaces de poseer malicia, .¿podremos defendernos?_

_¿Somos lo que soñamos o soñamos lo que somos?_

_¿Los sentimientos están en la mente o en el alma?_

_¿Y si la muerte fuera imaginaria? .¿Y si la vida también lo fuera?_

_Entre el Cielo y el Infierno está la Tierra. Y entre la Tierra y el Infinito, lo desconocido._

_Eso que no conocemos… ¿nos odia o nos anhela?_

_Quizá no le importemos… quizá sólo seamos instrumentos._

… _quizá nunca fuimos otra cosa que eso. Pero entonces… ¿somos lo que queremos ser o lo que fuimos predestinados a ser¿Podemos realmente cambiar nuestro destino?_

_Al menos, habría que intentarlo… o las lágrimas de Eru traerán otro Diluvio Universal._

_

* * *

_

—¿Ya lo atraparon?

—Sí.

—Entonces el Overmind ya debe conocer la localización exacta. ¿Crees que intente absorber a esas especies también?

—Es lo más seguro. Es su deber sagrado, después de todo.

—Asimilar a las especies más poderosas del Universo para obtener la pureza máxima de esencia… es una labor muy ambiciosa, .¿no crees?

—No. Al fin y al cabo, llegue a la perfección o no, nunca dejará de ser una marioneta. Como todos los demás —añadió con desprecio.

—Aun así, deberíamos asegurarnos de que la marioneta no corte los hilos.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

—Al paso en que va, sólo le faltará una especie por asimilar.

—¿Cuál?

—Nosotros.

El silencio se hizo en la nave. Era una idea aterradora

—Pero el Overmind piensa que estamos muertos.

—No creo. Si atrapó la carnada que pusimos para él… tiene la inteligencia y poder suficientes para romper el bloqueo mental que…

—¡Basta! No ganamos nada con esto. Lo único por lo que debemos preocuparnos ahora es de llegar a tiempo para presenciar el banquete de los Zerg.

—Y seremos el postre.

* * *

—Lleva aquí mucho tiempo, .¿no crees?

—Cada quien es libre de estar donde desee —replicó Nemmírë, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Parece que estuviera esperando algo…

—¿Porqué te preocupa tanto?

—No parece un humano normal.

—Debe ser porque eres un elfo extraño.

—…

* * *

—¡Hey, monstruo! —llamó Touya, molesto—. ¡El mocoso vino a verte!

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES MONSTRUO! —replicó ella desde el segundo piso—. ¡Y tampoco llames mocoso a Shaoran!

—¡Pues es lo que son!

* * *

Rogran, como de costumbre, vagaba por un bosque cualquiera. Siempre le había gustado vagar, y siempre era más cómodo vagar por un bosque o por una metrópoli.

Pero ya no había ciudades grandes como las que existían antes del Juicio Final.

Y ya tampoco tenía obligación alguna de buscar hacer que todos a su alrededor fueran infelices.

—¡Rogran!

—… ¿Vindur? .¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso mismo iba a preguntarte.

—¡Pensé que te quedarías por todo lo que te quede de vida con…!

—Sí, yo también. Pero creo que necesito despejarme de vez en cuando.

—Me imagino. Bueno, fue un placer volver a verte.

—¿Qué? .¿No puedo acompañarte, como en los viejos tiempos?

—En los viejos tiempos no habrías querido acompañarme —respondió con una risa extraña—. Y no creo que eso deba cambiar.

* * *

—Hemos llegado al sistema solar de la Tierra —anunció el piloto de la nave.

—Bien —asintió el capitán de la misión.

—Entonces, .¿qué haremos primero? —preguntó el segundo al mando—. ¿Lo arrestaremos y ejecutaremos por traición, o dejaremos que vea como el Overmind destruya todo?

—Lo dejaremos sufrir, por supuesto.

* * *

—¿Dices que los Xel'Naga siguen vivos? —preguntó Artanis, asombrado.

—Siento su energía… más fuerte que nunca —dijo Raszagal— … y también siento la energía del Overmind resurgir.

—¿Crees que estén relacionados, Matriarca? —preguntó Zeratul.

—Es posible. Al parecer, se dirigen a las mismas coordenadas.

—Esperen un minuto… —intervino Raynor, tomando el mapa—. ¡Mierda! .¡Van hacia la Tierra!

—¿La Tierra? .¿El planeta natal de toda tu raza? —se asombró Artanis. Raynor, aún impactado, sólo asintió.

—Vayan, mis niños —ordenó Raszagal. Raynor la miró con extrañeza—. Esta vez, debemos destruir la amenaza Zerg por completo.

—El noble Tassadar no estaría complacido de saber que abandonamos a tu gente, Capitán Raynor —añadió Zeratul—. No cuando ustedes, terrestres, nos ayudaron sin importar los crímenes del Cónclave contra Char.

Raynor sonrió.

—¿Qué es eso que siempre dicen ustedes…? Oh, sí. En Taro Tassadar!

—En Taro —respondieron los Protoss a su alrededor.


	32. Invasión

_**PRIMERA PARTE: Los otros dioses**_

_CAPÍTULO I: Invasión._

—¿Para qué me llamaste, Eru? —preguntó Rogran, entrando al salón del trono del Todopoderoso.

—Llegaste rápido —comentó el aludido, pensativo—. Bien. Necesitaré tu ayuda.

—¿De qué forma me honraré al servirte? —la reverencia era sincera, sin duda.

—Hace eones, antes de que nacieran los Ainur, una raza apareció en el lejano mundo de Zerus, cerca del centro de la Vía Láctea. Eran los Zerg. Poseían la adaptabilidad de los humanos, la resistencia de los enanos, la velocidad de los hobbits y la apariencia y el olor de las criaturas "corrompidas" por Melkor.

—… creo que no necesitaba saber un detalle tan… gráfico.

—Claro que, al principio, eran una especie inofensiva, unos meros gusanillos. Pero con el tiempo fueron asimilando a otras especies de Zerus.

—¿Asimilar?

—Sí, bueno… eran parásitos, que una vez encontraban un anfitrión, se apoderaban de su cuerpo y descifraban su código genético para metamorfosearse en algo parecido, pero infinitamente más poderoso y ofensivo. Fueron asimilando muchas especies de muchos planetas, dejándolos estériles.

—¿Pero para qué hacer todo eso de la asimilación?

—Para obtener la máxima pureza de esencia.

—¿Y quién les dice que así lo lograrán? .¿Qué clase de pureza puede tener un ser que sólo puede destruir? Ni siquiera yo, que fui un demonio (y nota que no me siento particularmente orgulloso de ello), puedo entenderlo.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

—Espera… tú creaste todo, .¿no? .¿Cómo puede ser que no entiendas algo que creaste? Es como decir que Fëanor no sabía de joyería y Einstein no comprendía la Teoría de la Relatividad.

—Siempre has sido hábil con la retórica —sonrió Eru con un leve dejo de melancolía—. Pero, por más extraño que suene… aún no acabo de comprender como fue que llegamos a este punto.

"Debes saber que la misericordia y la compasión son algo que nos puede lastimar demasiado. Los Zerg eran la más ínfima criatura de un planeta hostil. Sus medios de defensa no se acercaban en lo más mínimo a lo mínimamente necesario. Los Zerg iban a desaparecer.

—Y… tú…

—Sí, les di la chispa divina que los hizo evolucionar.

—Pero… pero… ¿porqué los convertiste en máquinas asesinas así como así¿No pudiste prever las consecuencias?

—No, Rogran. No lo hice deliberadamente. Un grado de evolución como el que ahora tienen los Zerg necesita milenios para alcanzarse.

"Verás, no sólo los Zerg iban a desaparecer. Zerus iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Así que simplemente los Zerg unificaron a todas las especies del planeta en una sola raza. Con un poco de… ayuda divina… asimilaron a una raza, los _Gargantis Proximae, _que podía viajar en el espacio por medios puramente bioquímicos… y abandonaron Zerus, meras décadas antes de que desapareciera por completo.

"Siguieron avanzando por la galaxia, asimilando nuevas especies… Hasta que se encontraron con los Xel'Naga, una raza de… eruditos, por llamarlos de algún modo, que estudiaban a las demás especies de la galaxia y no dudaban en intervenir en el proceso evolutivo de ellas. Fue así como los Zerg supieron de los Protoss.

"Los Protoss son una raza guerrera, de una pureza de forma más allá de lo imaginable y un poder descomunal.

—Y… ¿fueron asimilados? —preguntó Rogran tímidamente, al notar que Eru se quedaba ensimismado, como si hablar de los Protoss le doliera.

—No, por supuesto que no —farfulló Eru—. El poder de los Protoss y los Zerg es equiparable, sus fuerzas están totalmente equilibradas. Así que los Zerg decidieron que necesitarían evolucionar un poco más para estar por sobre el nivel de los Protoss. Y justo en ese momento, se enteraron de la existencia de los humanos.

—¿Quieres decir que los Zerg vienen hacia acá?

—Exactamente.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué haces, padre? —preguntó Nemmírë, entrando a un taller.

Su padre, Umboth, tallaba una vara curvada y larga de madera.

—Un arco.

—Pero… ¿tan grande? Bien empleado, la flecha lanzada por ese arco podría traspasar el mithril mismo.

—O algo aún más duro —reconoció Umboth.

—¡Un arma así es demasiado peligrosa!

—Lo sé. Pero el señor Fëanor así lo pidió.

—… el señor Fëanor cambió mucho desde que llegó ese humano, Hiragizawa —reflexionó Nemmírë, recordando las palabras de su primo, Alakarth.

—Gracias a Eru que ya se fue —masculló su padre.

—¿Eh? .¿Se fue?

Umboth asintió.

—Ve por tu primo, y que te ayude a llevar estos arcos a Fëanor.

—¿"Arcos"?

—Sí. Fëanor me pidió siete veces cien.

—… ¿Tantos? —musitó Nemmírë apenas audiblemente.

—No nos corresponde juzgar los actos del señor Fëanor —la reprendió—… pero yo también espero que no cometa ninguna locura. Es demasiado impetuoso.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!

Sakura y Shaoran se detuvieron y miraron hacia atrás.

—¡Eriol! —exclamó Sakura. El mago sonrió y se apresuró a alcanzar a la pareja, pero cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, notaron que estaba pálido, ligeramente demacrado, y su expresión era adusta y sombría. Bufó y sonrió lacónicamente.

—Me van a odiar. Siempre que nos encontramos, es por una situación adversa.

—¿Qué desgracia vienes a anunciar esta vez? —soltó Shaoran sin miramientos, tomándoselo a broma.

Por toda respuesta, Eriol señaló al cielo.

Una criatura grande, parecida a una langosta monstruosa, flotaba sobre ellos, descendiendo lentamente y proyectando su repugnante sombra sobre los árboles. Eriol, sin verlo siquiera, levantó su báculo y lo envolvió en un tornado de fuego. Las largas y esqueléticas patas se chamuscaron, igual que las frágiles y discretas antenas; y Eriol convocó un escudo al ver que la preciosa carga del animal (cientos de pequeñas larvas) caía envuelta en llamas.

Las larvas y el trasbordador chillaron estridentemente de dolor.

—¿Qué… son… estas cosas? —preguntó Sakura, lanzando temerosas miradas al humeante cadáver.

—Los nuevos heraldos del nuevo Apocalipsis —respondió Eriol, aplastando indolentemente a una larva que había logrado sobrevivir—. Esta vez es en serio. Estos… insectos gigantes… no son parte de ningún plan de Eru, y dejarán vacío y estéril el planeta si no nos defendemos. ¿Contamos con ustedes?

—Claro —respondieron ambos.

—Entonces —sonrió Eriol—, vigilen el cielo y actúen con presteza. Yo tengo que ir a alertar a otros.


End file.
